Potter's Eleven Hagan Juego
by o0O0o Selene o0O0o
Summary: 24h dspués d salir d Azkaban Harry Potter tiene 1 plan. 3 reglas: no hacer daño a nadie, no robar a kien no se lo merezca y jugar limpio, como si no tuviera na q perder. Cap XI
1. Capitulo I Libertad

¡¡Hola!! Este es mi primer fic espero que les guste...

Todos los derechos y personajes son de JK Rowling y WB excepto alguno de mi invención, y los diálogos están basados en la película Ocean's Eleven. Hagan Juego. No esta echo con ánimo de lucro.

¡¡Dejad vuestros comentarios en forma de Review!! Ya sabéis tan solo dar al botoncito lila del final a la izquierda que pone GO! Y me haréis feliz .

**

* * *

**

**Capitulo I - Libertad**

En la lejana y custodiada prisión de magos de Azkaban, lugar donde miles de delincuentes, asesinos, mortífagos y un largo etcétera de vulgares personajes cumplen su penitencia tras una guerra que duró más de cuatro años. Harry James Potter cumplía su penitencia, cuatro años en Azkaban por asesinato del inocente fallecido Peter Pettigrew.

En estos instantes Potter, que de un modo desconocido aún conserva su cordura tras haber estado custodiado por varios dementores, estaba siendo interrogado para concederle la libertad provisional en una larga mazmorra situada en el Ministerio de magia. La misma en la que a la tierna edad de quince años había sido ejecutado para decidir si expulsarle del colegio por realizar magia delante de muggles.

Las paredes estaban echas de piedra oscura, débilmente iluminadas por antorchas. Había bancos vacíos a los dos lados, pero en frente, en los bancos superiores, sentados conversando en voz baja se hallaban todos los miembros del Wizengamont.

Los pasos de un joven Harry de veinticinco años, largo pelo azabache brillantes ojos esmeraldas y piel bronceada, resonaban, haciendo eco en la ahora silenciosa estancia, con decisión se sentó en la silla situada en el centro y unas cadenas se apresaron en sus brazos y pies. El en lugar de asustarse por este hecho se sentó cómodamente como una vez vio hacer a la ahora fallecida Bellatrix Lestrange.

- Buenos días – dijo una joven auror perteneciente al jurado.

- Buenos días – dijo la voz algo más madura y ronca de Harry.

- Diga su nombre para que conste en acta.

- Harry James Potter.

- Gracias. Señor Potter el propósito de esta vista es determinar si una vez libre es probable que vuelva a delinquir. Aunque esta ha sido su primera condena por asesinato, usted a estado implicado, si bien, nunca con cargos, en numerosos casos de complot contra la vida de diferentes magos y brujas que usted aseguraba de ser Mortífagos además de muchas revueltas en contra de la seguridad mágica. ¿Qué manifiesta al respecto?

- Que como usted a dicho, nunca ha habido cargos.

- Señor Potter, lo que pretendemos averiguar es que si hubo un motivo para que usted cometiera este delito, o si hubo un motivo para que sencillamente esta vez le pillaran – dijo otro auror más entrado en años, también miembro del jurado.

- Mi prometida me abandonó, la muerte de mi padrino, el fin de la guerra y la muerte de muchos amigos y compañeros, hizo que me trastornara, entré en una dinámica autodestructiva – dijo mintiendo al final.

-Y si en el caso de que usted saliese libre, ¿podría entrar en una dinámica similar? – preguntó la voz de otro reconocido auror.

- Ella me abandonó una vez, no creo que vuelva a hacerlo por placer.

- Señor Potter, ¿Qué cree que haría usted si saliese libre?...

Dos horas más tarde Harry James Potter era conducido a través de largos pasillos hasta la ansiada libertad. Se acercó a la entrada del ministerio en cuyo centro estaba la famosa fuente y pidió al guarda sus objetos personales, estos consistían en algo de ropa y su anillo de compromiso. Una vez fuera pudo respirar e inundó sus pulmones de la refrescante libertad.

_**Continuará... **_

* * *

Gracias por leer. Esto es tan solo el comienzo los siguientes capitulos será más largos¡¡Review!! Besos. 

**o0O0o Selene o0O0o**


	2. Capitulo II – En busca de los viejos ami...

¡¡Hola!! Aquí estoy de vuelta, ¿me habéis echado de menos? Jejeje. ¡¡Review!!

**Taty**. Mi niña, gracias por leer la historia, si te pierdes mucho en los personajes dímelo y te explico. Ok? Bss TQM

**Mirug. **Gracias por los ánimos, es genial que te guste la historia, espero que no cambies de idea según la vallas leyendo... Es cierto q hasta ahora no dice gran cosa, de echo no la trama realmente empieza en el siguiente capitulo, que lo subiré pronto. Bss

**Agus y Moony.** Me alegro de que te guste el fic, a mi también me gustó la peli por eso decidí escribir el fic, no sé, los personajes me salieron solos al verla, y además ¡¡van a estrenar la segunda parte!! Dicen que las segundas partes nunca son buenas, espero que se equivoquen... Bss

**Taeko**. ¿Nunca imaginaste a Potter en prisión? ¿De verdad? Pero si es lo más divertido, volver al bueno malo. Aunque aquí no es que sea malo, solo un poco... revolucionario, jejeje, ira cobrando sentido con el paso del tiempo, ya verás. Gracias por leer. Bss

----------------------------

**Capitulo II – En busca de los viejos amigos...**

**Atlantic City, New Jersey.**

Harry abrió las puertas del casino y se sentó en una de las mesas a jugar al Black Jack, desde su sitio observaba a Tim Nott, antiguo compañero de Hogwarts de Slytherin, moreno, ojos castaños, piel muy bronceada y uniforme del casino. Tim era uno de los muchos Slytherin que se unieron en séptimo curso a la AD. Sorprendiendo a todos los anteriores integrantes, a todos excepto a Harry ya que había sido él quién les había invitado a unirse, después de todo el sombrero tenía razón, la unión de las casa era necesaria. Pero ahora no era momento de acordarse de aquellos tiempos felices...

Comenzaba ganando al Black Jack quince galeones, no estaba mal para empezar. En ese momento la cupier, una linda joven de pelo rubio con mechas le indico que era hora de su cambio, y en la mesa se puso como cupier Tim Nott.

- ¿Qué tal señor? – preguntó Nott sin reconocerle, ni prestarle mucha atención.

- Hola Tim – saludó Harry.

- ¿Cómo ha dicho señor? Creo que me confunde con otra persona. Yo me llamo Marcus, aquí esta bien claro – dijo señalando el cartelito colgado de su solapa que lo ponía. Y observando bien a Harry.

- Me he equivocado – mintió Harry sabiendo que Tim ya le había reconocido.

- No importa señor.

- En fin será mejor que me retire mientras gano.

- ¿Quizás le apetezca ir al bar del "Wizard"? A partir de la una se llena.

- ¿De la una?

- Si, señor.

- Gracias... Marcus – añadió observando la plaquita.

- A usted – contestó Nott mirando a Harry marcharse, era inconfundible, esos andares solo podían ser del niño que vivió, venció y enloqueció.

Observó como se alejaba el niño de oro. Si le hubiesen dicho hace años que todo acabaría así se hubiera echado a reír. ¿Gryffindors, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaws y Slytherins juntos? ¿Todos en el mismo bando? ¿Luchando codo con codo? ¿Quién se lo hubiese creído? Pero así fue. Pero aquellos fueron malos tiempos que eran mejor no recordar, pensaba el ex Slytherin mientras veía como Harry salía del casino.

Harry estaba sentado a la una en la barra del _Wizard_, era un bar lugar tranquilo, se encontraba leyendo la portada del Profeta: "Enorme Mansión Mortífaga de Las Vegas, lista para su demolición" Y en la foto salía el antiguo ministro Cornelius Fudge. Ese maldito... nadie hubiese pensado que el mismísimo ministro era un mortífago, de hecho la gente seguía sin creérselo, ahora Fudge no era ministro, no obstante manejaba tanto dinero como los trabajadores de Gringotts. Ahora era propietario del mayor casino de todo el mundo mágico.

- ¿Qué? ¿Poniéndote al día? – preguntó como saludo Nott sentándose a su lado, en la barra.

- ¿Marcus? – le vaciló Harry.

- Mucho gusto – dijo sonriendo como solo los Slytherin saben hacer -. A Tim Nott le rechaza la comisión del juego – dijo como explicación por su cambio de nombre - Ya has salido – dijo sonriéndole de nuevo.

- Esta mañana, ¿le has visto?

- Lo último que supe de él es que enseña a jugar a las cartas a jóvenes de la alta sociedad – dijo elevando una ceja – ya le conoces, ¿por qué? ¿Ya tienes algún plan?

- ¿Qué cosas dices? – dijo sonriendo Harry – soy un ciudadano honrado...

----------------------------

_**Continuará... **_

Gracias por leer. ¡¡Review!! Besos.

**o0O0o Selene o0O0o**


	3. Capitulo III Rencuentro con un rival

* * *

¡¡Hola!! Quiero dar las gracias a todos los que me habéis mandado Review porque no sabéis hasta que punto me gusta que lo hagáis... Y quiero dedicar este capitulo a mi niña, porque la quiero mucho y no sé que haría sin ella, porque siempre está ahí cuando lo necesito y porque es la mejor persona que puedas conocer... 

**¡¡Gracias Taty!!** Algunas no saben lo que se pierden...

**Andrea.** Me alegro de que te agrade, siempre me encantó buscarle diferentes facetas a los personajes, no sé lo hace más entretenido... Espero que lo sigas leyendo y gracias por el Review. Bss

**Mirug. **¿Querías qué robara a Cornelius Fudge? Pero si mis personajes son muy honrados, nunca hacen nada malo... tu misma lo comprobaras en este capitulo, jejejeje. Espero que te guste y gracias por leer. Bss

**Taeko**. Gracias por leer y dejarme un consejillo, miraré a ver si puedo alargar los dos capítulos anteriores, este si es más largo para que te guste más... ¡¡A mi me encanta!! Espero que te siga gustando. Kiss

* * *

**Capitulo III – Rencuentro con un rival**

**Hollywood, California.**

- Hola Draco – dijo un joven de la alta sociedad mágica - ¿Qué pasa tío?

Ambos caminaron entrando en unos de los muchos locales de moda de los que Draco Lucius Malfoy era propietario, Draco no había cambiado mucho, ojos grises, largo pelo rubio, ropa elegante... Sus únicos cambios eran la altura (1'85) y los rasgos más maduros, todo un apuesto caballero rico de veinticinco años.

- Oye una pregunta – dijo el mismo chico mientras le seguía por el local - ¿Tu eres profesor de juego? pues si no lo eres tendrías que planteártelo. Anoche hable con mi agente y...

- ¿Berny? – le interrumpió Draco.

- No, no, Berny no, mi agente financiero, aunque los dos se llaman Berny. Vale, o sea, lo que me vino a decir, es que como lo que hacemos se puede considerar estudio para, futuros trabajos o lo que sea, lo que podría hacer es pagarte en cheques – ante esto Draco le miró fríamente - Vale, vale sigo haciéndolo en metálico. Si mejor, sí. En metálico.

Tras este monologo Draco le sonrió cínicamente y caminó por entre la gente que llenaba el local, pasó por debajo de la barra, saludó a las lindas camareras, con dos besos y un abrazo a cada una, y entro por una puerta a una parte privada del local seguido por el chaval de antes. En la parte privada del local seis personas sentadas alrededor de una mesa aprenden a jugar al Póquer, enseñados por el mismísimo Draco.

- Empezaremos con el Póquer con diez cartas, ¿os acordáis como se jugaba?

- Sí – decían unos mientras asentían con la cabeza.

- Claro - decía algún otro.

- ¿Quién quiere repartir? – preguntó Draco, al ver que nadie se ofrecía, añadió – ¿Joss? – Joss cogió las cartas y repartió de derecha a izquierda – Joss...

- ¿Qué?

- Por la izquierda.

- Ah, claro.

- Siempre se reparte por la izquierda.

- Carta – pidió uno.

- No es el Black Jack – le regañó Draco mientras los demás reían.

- Vamos, allá otra ronda – dijo otro y Joss volvió a repartir por la derecha.

- Joss, maldita sea por la izquierda, por la izquierda – dijo Draco perdiendo la paciencia con ese inútil – Habla la dama – dijo refiriéndose a la única chica del grupo, una joven morena.

- Eh, azul – dijo diciendo el color de las fichas en lugar del dinero.

- Azul – la apoyó Draco – son 50 galeones.

- Eh, los veo.

- ¡Qué malo! – se cachondeó Joss.

- Los veo

- Yo también.

- Que coño, solo es calderilla, yo también los veo – rió el del monologo del principio.

- Tu apuesta como quieras, pero hazle ver, que llevas algo – le instruyó Draco.

- Ya, gracias tío.

- Bien, pues no enseñes las cartas – le regañó Draco.

Las cartas y el dinero siguieron moviéndose por la mesa ante las atentas instrucciones de Draco, el rubio decidió darse un respiro y salir de aquella maldita sala llena de incompetentes. Una hermosa camarera de escasa ropa se acercó a él con un vaso de whisky de fuego. Draco sonrió a la camarera y tras sujetar con una mano el vaso paso la otra por la cintura de su joven empleada y empezó a bailar sensualmente con ella la música que en esos momentos se oía en el pub.

- ¿Qué tal la partida? – susurro eróticamente la camarera en el oído de Draco a acariciando el lóbulo con su la lengua.

- Es aburrida y estresante.

- ¿Quizás luego podría relajarte con un masaje?

- No estaría mal – sonrió Draco bebiendo un poco para despejar su garganta - ¿A qué hora sales esta noche?

- A las seis y media – dijo rozando sus labios en el cuello del rubio.

- Mhmmm... – suspiró Draco – pásate por mi mansión cuando salgas, estaré esperando ansiosamente tú... masaje.

Tras terminar el baile y despedirse de la joven hasta más tarde se terminó el vaso y decidió volver a dentro con sus "alumnos". Al entrar elevó una ceja al oír la voz de Harry y verle allí sentado con sus alumnos.

- Debe ser difícil ¿no? Pasar de la TV al cine del mundo mágico.

- Para mí no – risas de fondo, entonces uno se percató de la entrada de Draco y que este tenía la ceja levantada en forma de interrogación - ¡Oh! ¡Eh! Malfoy, hay un nuevo jugador – señaló a Harry – si... te parece bien.

La mirada de Draco se enfrentó a la de Harry. Gris vs. Verde. Hacía mucho que no le veía, y debía reconocer que el chico de oro nunca dejaría de sorprenderle, ahí estaba, tan moreno y despeinado como siempre sin gafas y el pelo largo le tapaba aquella cicatriz que tanto odiaba, y su piel seguía siendo bronceada como siempre, desprendiendo ese olor tan peculiar a regaliz negro. El juego comenzó Draco no jugaba ya que obviamente tan solo instruía a sus alumnos, uno de ellos rompió el silencio.

- Señor Potter, ¿a que se dedica? Si me permite la pregunta.

- ¿Por qué no iba a permitírsela? Dos cartas – pidió a Draco que repartía, mientras este sonreía claramente divertido – A cabo de salir de la cárcel – tras está declaración los jugadores se miraron entre sí.

- ¿En serio?

- ¿Y por qué estaba allí?

- Robé cosas – dijo simplemente Harry.

- ¿Robó cosas? ¿Cómo joyas?

- Mascaras matrimoniales mayas – explicó Draco, haciendo que todas las miradas se posasen en él.

- ¿Y eso da pasta?, las mascaras matrimoniales...

- Mayas. Un poco – dijo secamente Harry, jamás se habituaría a la forma de pensar de los Slytherin eran inducidos al mal desde críos.

- No os dejéis engañar, dan un pastón si puedes colocarlas – añadió Draco volviendo a repartir al chico de su izquierda – pero no se puede.

- Mi perista parecía muy seguro – se defendió Harry ante la acusación de Draco.

- El dinero no necesita perista – dijo Draco

- Pues hay quien tiene más ambición.

- Si, posiblemente los presos de Azkaban, pero mírales donde están... de donde tú has salido – añadió con malicia, como buen Slytherin.

- Voy con 500 – cambió de tema Harry.

- ¿Cuál es la primera lección del póquer? – preguntó Draco a sus alumnos.

- Nunca apuestes a... – empezó uno, pero la chica le cortó hablando.

- No, deja tus emociones en la puerta.

- Exacto Emma. Lección de hoy como aguantar un farol. Una apuesta tan alta nada más empezar... yo diría que solo tiene una pareja de figuras ¿Robert?

- De acuerdo – suspiró -, yo no voy.

- Sí, muy bien, yo sí que voy. Veo sus 500 y – Draco y Harry volvieron a intercambiar miradas – subo otros 500 más.

- Es una apuesta respetable – dijo Draco – pero ve con cuidado, no le cerremos demasiado rápido. Debemos darle cuerda ¿Emma?

- Los veo, sí.

- Yo también.

- Y yo.

- Veo tu 500 y 2000 más – dijo Harry, Draco silbó.

- Chicos, hacer lo que queráis, es mucho dinero - dijo Draco comprendiendo que no era un farol.

- Yo voy a continuar. Intenta aprovecharse de su farol – todos le imitaron – veámoslas.

- No sé cuantos son cuatro nueve, pero creo que un AS es mucho.

- ¡Tío! ¡Buah! Gracias por el consejo de aguantarle el farol.

Harry y Draco abandonaron el local poco después, sin mediar una palabra Harry se montó en el descapotable negro de Draco, y este arranco.

- ¡Merlín! me aburro – se quejó Draco mientras conducía.

- Pareces aburrido.

- Estoy aburrido.

- ¿Qué tal el trullo? ¿Te dieron las chocolatinas que te mandé? – le dijo Draco en un intento de empezar una conversación.

- ¿Por qué crees que he venido a verte el primero?

- Cuéntame – Le dijo Draco mientras salían del coche y entraban a un bar donde podían hablar tranquilamente.

- Es complicadillo – explicó Harry sentándose en una mesa alejada – Nunca se ha hecho hasta ahora. Requiere planificación, precisión y un gran equipo.

- ¿Armas?

- No exactamente, hay mucha seguridad, pero nos valdrá con las varitas, el botín...

- ¿Cuál es el blanco? – le cortó Draco.

- Ocho cifras cada uno – dijo Harry haciendo hincapié en el dinero.

- ¿Cuál es el blanco? – repitió Draco.

- ¿Cuánto hace que no vas a Las Vegas? – preguntó Harry sorbiendo de su bebida.

- ¿Qué? ¿Te has vuelto loco? – preguntó Draco estupefacto - ¿Quieres robar un casino? – Harry negó con la cabeza.

- Tres – dijo Harry. Draco rió.

- Te has vuelto loco – afirmó Draco. Draco bebió de su vaso y miró alrededor haciendo tiempo para pensárselo y luego sonrió divertido.

Media hora más tarde Draco y Harry estaban en la Mansión Malfoy, ahora propiedad del rubio. Harry sacó de sus bolsillos un gran plano del casino y lo extendió sobre la mesa de Draco. El rubio miro esos ojos esmeraldas esperando una explicación al más puro estilo Hermione Granger.

- La cámara acorazada del "_Velaggio_" – explicó Harry

- Mhmmm... ¡Uff! ¿Y qué? – preguntó Draco después de observar el mapa - Si interpreto bien esto, y quiero pensar que sí – dijo Draco acercándose a Harry y acariciando la espalda del moreno – Es la cámara menos accesible que se ha diseñado nunca.

- Sí – afirmó Harry volviendo a mirar el plano, Draco también centró su atención en el plano.

- Has dicho tres casinos.

- El dinero del _Miragge_ y del _MGM Grand_ termina aquí – explicó señalando la cámara acorazada.

- El _Velaggio_, el _Miragge_... son de Cornelius Fudge ¿no?

- Sí, así es – Draco suspiró, sabiendo lo imposible que sería, pues el ex ministro tenía mucha influencia y seguridad, era más poderoso ahora que no era ministro, aunque aún manejaba muchos hilos en el ministerio. Harry se burló - ¿Le molestará?

- Pues, más bien sí –sonrió sinceramente Draco a Harry observándole de cerca.

Draco se sentó, o mejor dicho se desparramó en el sofá y se puso a pensar fríamente. Harry le observó, el rubio estaba concentrado, sus facciones relajadas y sus ojos grises cerrados. Los volvió a abrir para mirar a Harry, este se sentó con él en el sofá, sabiendo que Draco tenía un veredicto.

- Necesitarás al menos diez tíos, que dominen diferentes timos – Decía Draco fumándose un cigarrillo.

- ¿Cómo por ejemplo? – preguntó Harry recostándose en el regazo de Draco.

- Pues a voz de pronto, te diría que necesitas, un Foreman, un Bill Gates, un Milteisy, dos catetos, un Whitewitman. Sin contar al mejor Afred Hiscot del mundo... – Dijo sonriendo burlonamente, mientras acariciaba el cabello del joven que tenía apoyado en su pecho cariñosamente - ¿Ya sabes como vas a financiarlo?

- Puff... Si queremos dar ese golpe, tendremos los fondos, Fudge tiene una larga lista de enemigos.

- ¿Pero enemigos con mucho dinero y nada que perder? – Draco se puso a pensar, y suspiró cayendo en la cuenta - ¡Ah! Snape.

- Snape.

Draco sonrió sabiendo que su ex profesor de pociones estaría encantado de financiar el golpe, pero él no tenía motivos para participar, al menos aún no. Miró al ex Gryffindor a los ojos, le había echado de menos. El ex Gryffindor y él se habían echo grandes amigos en el último curso, siguiendo el legado de los merodeadores. Y pensar que todo empezó con una simple broma... Con el paso del tiempo la gente creyó que entre los dos había algo más que amistad, pero nada de eso, de echo ambos se volvían locos por un par de piernas y una escasa minifalda. Draco le enseñó a Harry el arte del ligoteo, este aprendió deprisa, aún siendo realmente distintos, ambos eran como hermanos.

Tras la caída del Lord el mundo mágico se sometió a un caos, un caos del que les fue difícil salir. Había demasiados Mortífagos camuflados, por no hablar de los protegidos por el gobierno, aurores corruptos, vidas dobles, familias destrozadas tras la guerra y demasiado poder en malas manos. El encarcelamiento en Azkaban de Harry fue uno de los tantos escándalos que se fueron destapando después de las revueltas. Draco no dudaba que dentro de unos años unos niños se dormirían en clase de Historia de la Magia mientras el profesor Binns leía sobre ellos, sobre como unos adolescentes pararon los pies al mago más poderoso de todos los tiempos. Estudiarían la unión de las cuatro casas de Hogwarts para la gran batalla final, los vivos y los muertos serían recordados como héroes en los libros de historia.

Pero no era el momento para pensar en ello, no ahora que volvía a tener al salvador del mundo mágico en casa, a salvo. Observó a Harry estaba tranquilo, relajado, sus ojos esmeraldas brillaban somnolientos. Recordó que a pesar de que el moreno era el supuesto héroe, el salvador del mundo mágico, no era más que un crió con un fuerte caparazón, y Draco se ocupó de ello, se ocupó de que Harry se divirtiera y de que se entrenara para esa dura batalla que no podía anularse más, pero hasta el mismo día de la batalla, nadie podía herir al niño de oro, estaba bajo la protección del rubio y no lo desafiarían. Harry estuvo encantado con esto, de niño nadie le protegió, nadie le mimo, no le vendría mal ahora...

De esto ya hacía mucho, en una de las muchas revueltas los aurores corruptos de Fudge apresaron a Draco, Harry supo que había llegado el momento de hacerse el héroe, tras haber derrotado al Lord gracias a un buen equipo tenía que entregarse a los aurores. Recordaba como los ojos de Draco le decían que se marchase, pero ahora era el turno de que Harry ayudase a Draco... Y así lo hizo, liberó a Draco sabiendo que él sería apresado, pero no le importó, no le importó ser él quien estuviera en esa cárcel. No si sabía que ahora todos sus amigos estaban a salvo.

- ¿Qué? – preguntó Harry, al observar que el rubio había vuelto a abstraerse del mundo, sabiendo que cavilaba sobre el plan que le había comentado antes, si el rubio no participaba sería una verdadera lástima, hacían un gran equipo.

- Dame un motivo – Harry suspiró y negó con la cabeza – y no digas la pasta ¿por qué hacerlo?

- ¿Por qué no hacerlo? – ahora fue el turno de Draco de negar con la cabeza – Porque ayer salí de la trena, tras haber perdido cuatro años de mi vida y tu chuleas con las cartas a guaperas de culebrón – Draco hizo un gesto demostrando que eso no era suficiente, Harry siguió – Por que la banca siempre gana. Si juegas mucho y no cambias de apuesta la banca te arruina al no ser que la mano perfecta llegue y tú apuestes a lo grande, arruinado así a la banca – Draco que se quedó pensando unos instantes, era una decisión importante.

- ¿Has ensayado ese discurso no? – se burló Draco.

- Si un poco – confesó Harry – creo que lo he precipitado.

- No, no. Me ha gustado. Quizá un poco cruel. A saber qué dirá Snape.

Sin más Harry se acurrucó en sus brazos dispuesto a dormir, sabiendo que Draco participaría, que no le dejaría solo en esto. Draco durmió unas dos horas hasta que un elfo domestico le anunció la llegada de Verónica, la camarera con la que había quedado, llevaban más de dos meses tonteando, y la chica era maja. Dejó que Harry descansará en la cama, y bajo al recibidor a ver a su chica.

_**

* * *

Continuará... **_

Gracias por leer. Este ha sido más largo ya que así me lo habéis pedido, no olvidéis dejar vuestro Review. ¡¡Vamos!! Pero si es muy fácil, tan solo tenéis que dejar vuestra opinión tras pulsar el botoncito lila de abajo... Aunque a mi se me olvida darle al botón normalmente ¿verdad Taeko? Jejejeje. Kiss.

**o0O0o Selene o0O0o**


	4. Capitulo IV ¿Miedo profesor?

¡¡Feliz navidad!! Tras el desastre ocasionado por las notas y tras el regaño correspondiente de mis padres... aquí estoy de nuevo preparada para un nuevo capitulo, aunque este capitulo no me gusta demasiado, espero que al menos se deje leer.

**¡¡Felices Fiestas!!**

Divertíos durante estas fiestas y no os olvidéis de dejarme un ¡¡Review!!

**Taeko**. Gracias por leer y dejarme un Review tan largo... me gusta mucho, jejeje. Lo siento pero Draco y Harry son de mi propiedad y no te los voy a prestar, son... ¡¡¡MIOS!!! Jejejeje. ¿Quién gana la partida? Pues el niño de oro, ¿quién si no? Bueno gracias por leer espero que te diga gustando y actualiza pronto tu fic!! Kiss

**Mirug. **Gracias por los ánimos, en serio, gracias. Aquí nos aparece otro personajillo clave. Espero que te guste y gracias por leer. Bss

**Andrea.** En realidad iba hacer el fic slash, pero es que sería un poco lío, pero tengo el borrador del capitulo anterior en slash... si alguien más quiere lo subiré cuando este el fic terminado. Ok?

**Zei.** Aunque todo el mundo me lo pide que el capitulo sea más largo no es así, pero prometo actualizar pronto para que os guste. Gracias por leer. ¿Por qué dices que es un tanto complicado? Sigue leyendo Kiss

* * *

**Capitulo IV – ¿Miedo profesor?**

Cuando Harry se despertó notó que encima de la cama había ropa limpia preparada, la cogió y se metió a la ducha. Sentía todos sus músculos entumecidos por su estadía en Azkaban, no obstante la ducha le relajaba, estaba feliz de que el rubio colaborase, deseaba vengarse de Fudge, y lo haría costase lo que costase...

Las gotas de agua resbalaban por su bien formada espalda, llena de cicatrices superficiales, marca de aquella lucha sin cuartel de la que había sobrevivido... deseaba volver a ver pronto a todos sus amigos, y compañeros de batalla, aún se preguntaba que diría Snape...

Draco por su parte había despertado hace rato y se quedó observando a su chica. Larga y sedosa cabellara azabache, ojos esmeraldas, labios rojizos, buen cuerpo... ¿sería una fijación? Todas las chicas con las que salía eran morenas de ojos claros, pero es que ya había demasiados rubios en la familia Malfoy...

Se vistieron y bajaron a desayunar, Harry le sonrió al notar el chupetón en el cuello del rubio, sin duda el ex Slytherin se había divertido esa noche. Tras terminar de desayunar Draco le dejó a su elfo domestico un nota para Verónica y partieron rumbo a la residencia de Severus Snape.

* * *

**Las Vegas, Nevada.**

- Estáis completamente majaras – sentenció Snape tras oír el plan de sus dos ex alumnos.

Sentados en el gran salón de la nueva mansión Snape, profesor y alumnos tomaban una copa. Snape no había cambiado en absoluto seguía siendo el mismo murciélago grasoso de siempre, o al menos lo intentaba, pero Harry y Draco sabían que en realidad tenía tanto de maléfico como Arthur Weasley ¿pero quién se atrevía a comentárselo? Harry decidió que él no sería, aunque durante la última batalla hubiesen luchado codo con codo, las cosas jamás cambiarían. Draco en cambio seguía siendo su predilecto, siempre fue como un padre para él, Harry no conocía el motivo, pero jamás criticaría a Snape delante de Draco. El tiempo le había enseñado esa valiosísima lección...

- ¿Sabéis lo que os digo? Que estáis como cabras. Si hay alguien sobre la faz de la Tierra que sabe de seguridad en casinos mágicos, soy yo. Yo la invité – dijo Severus recordando sus tiempos como técnico en seguridad mágica – Y nadie puede burlarla. Tienen cámaras, tienen vigilantes, tienen cerraduras – Draco y Harry se miraron entre sí, Snape estaba dando todo un discurso sobre seguridad sin casi respirar, les recordaba a Hermione cuando cualquier profesor preguntaba algo a sus alumnos -, cuentan con cámaras acorazadas, oír, tienen tanto personal armado como para ocupar Hogsmeade.

- Nunca se ha intentado – se defendió Harry.

- ¡Oh! Nunca se ha intentado – dijo Snape imitando la voz de Harry -, ¿qué crees que por ser el protegido de Dumbledore te van a dejar que sigas haciendo de las tuyas? – Harry puso mala cara ante la burla de Snape, por lo visto hay cosas que nunca cambiarían - Sí que se ha intentado, incluso hay quien casi lo logra. ¿Cuáles son los tres robos con más éxito de Las Vegas? En tercer lugar con medalla de Bronce muggle, un larguirucho agarra una caja de caudales en _Horso_, estuvo dos pasos más cerca de la puerta que cualquier otro ser vivo. El robo que ocupa la segunda posición, el _Flamingo_, en el año 71, aquel tipo llegó a sentir el aire fresco antes que le pillasen, eso sí el mes siguiente lo pasó en San Mungo respirando a través de un tubo. Y lo más lejos que ha llegado nadie a la hora de robar un casino de Las Vegas a sido al exterior del _César's _en el año 87. Llegó, birló y fue vencido – dijo parodiando las palabras de Julio César al llegar a Roma: "Llegué, vi y vencí".

- Nosotros somos profesionales Severus – se defendió Draco.

- Los mejores – corroboró Severus – Estoy seguro de que salís del casino, pero eso sí, tened presente que cuando crucéis la puerta seguiréis en medio del puto desierto.

- Es cierto, tiene razón – parodió Draco.

- Tienes mucha razón – le siguió Harry sin saber el motivo de las palabras del rubio – antes se llena el cuajo que el ojo.

- Sí, muy grafico, a sido puro ego – se burló Draco.

- Ya, ya, ya. Bla, bla, bla...

- Gracias por la copa – dijo Draco levantándose dispuesto a marcharse.

- Un tinto exquisito – le siguió Harry.

- Perdona las molestias – continuo Draco.

- Escuchad, somos viejos amigos – dijo Severus – y estoy en deuda con vosotros por... bueno ya sabéis cuando me acusaron por segunda vez de mortífago en Belice. Y no lo olvido.

- Fue un placer – dijo Harry.

- Sí, yo no conocía Belice – comentó Draco y empezaron a marcharse.

- Únicamente por curiosidad – dijo Severus haciendo que sus dos alumnos pararan de caminar - ¿A que casinos habíais decidido robar? Cerebros...

- El _Miragge_... – susurró Draco por lo bajo a Harry para que lo dijera, sabiendo que Severus picaría.

- El _Velaggio_, el_ Miragge _y el _MGM Grand_ – dijo Harry entendiendo al fin la treta del astuto Slytherin.

- Los tres pertenecen a Cornelius Fudge – se dio cuenta Snape.

- ¿A sí? – pregunto Draco inocentemente.

- Así es – corroboró Harry.

- Chicos – Severus se levantó y se acercó a ellos - ¿Qué tenéis en contra de Cornelius Fudge?

- ¿Qué tienes tú en contra de él? – formuló la pregunta correctamente Draco.

- Esa es la cuestión – señaló Harry.

- El fue quién destruyó mi Mansión. Me sacó a empujones y resulta que el mes que viene piensa volarla por los aires para construir una horterada monstruosa – recordó con dolor Severus, hirieron su orgullo – No creáis que no veo lo que hacéis.

- ¿Qué hacemos Severus? – pregunto inocentemente Draco.

- Si lo que queréis es robar a Cornelius Fudge, hay que tenerlo muy claro, este negocio antes era civilizado, robabas a un tío y el te pelaba, punto. ¿Pero con Fudge?... Cuando esto termine es mejor que desconozca que estáis implicados, que desconozca vuestros nombres, o que os crea muertos. Si no, os matará. Y luego os torturará.

- Por eso hay que ser cuidadosos – susurró Draco sabiendo que tenía toda la atención de Severus – Hay que estar atentos.

- Mhmmm... Y bien financiados.

- Sí – dijo Severus -, y hay que estar locos. Y necesitareis un equipo, que esté tan loco como vosotros. ¿En quien habéis pensado?

* * *

_**Continuará... **_

En el próximo capitulo saldrán el resto de los personajes, espero que no os hagáis mucho lío de nombres y tal... Gracias por leer. No olvidéis dejar vuestro Review.

**o0O0o Selene o0O0o**


	5. Capitulo V El equipo necesario

¡¡Hola!! Perdón por la tardanza, pero no puede actualizar antes. ¡¡No me lancéis tomates!! Uff... Bueno que aquí esta otro capitulo. Gracias por los Review, no sabeis como os lo agradezco.

**¡¡¡Feliz año!!! ¡¡Feliz 2005!!**

Espero que en este nuevo año se cumplan vuestros deseos, bueno y los míos claro ;) Kiss.

**Mirug.** Me alegro que te guste, Severus sale muy poco en este fic, pero tiene un personaje divertido, cargado (como siempre) de su sarcasmo habitual, ¿¿lo soportara Harry?? Gracias por leer y dejarme tu Review.

**Taeko.** Nunca voy a dejar de leer tus Review, me encantan que sean tan largos... ¿¿Harry de travestí?? Eso sí que no me lo imagino... o sí, Jajajaja... pobre. ¿¿Un Harry & Draco?? De momento no, pero ¿quien sabe? Quizás (seguramente) habrá uno en el 2005, ¿te parece bien? Besotes y gracias por leer y dejarme tu Review.

Este capitulo va dedicado para Mirug y Taeko. Gracias por leer y dejar vuestro comentario en todos los capítulos, este capitulo va para vosotras...

* * *

**Capitulo V – El equipo necesario**

**Los Ángeles, California.**

En pequeño restaurante Harry y Draco tomaban unas cañas mientras organizaban el equipo para su "trabajito". Harry apuntaba en un cuaderno todo lo necesario, como si de hacer un bizcocho se tratase.

- Bien, ¿quién juega? – preguntó Draco para empezar a formar el equipo.

- Tim Nott. Tim ha pillado una bronquitis tremenda y va a solicitar un traslado a climas más cálidos.

- ¿Qué hay de los bromistas? – preguntó Draco

- Ayer hablé con los Weasley. Están en Sundenly City y llevan 6 meses sin ejercer. Tengo la impresión de que se están aburriendo – dijo Harry recordando las travesuras de los gemelos -. ¿Electrónica?

- Controlado. Tu querida sangre sucia, Hermione Granger. Granger trabaja por libre, trabajando para el FBI muggle, en la brigada anti mafia.

- ¿Y sus nervios? – preguntó Harry recordando lo nerviosa que se ponía Hermione cuando tenía que mentir a algún profesor.

- Bien, al menos ahora no se le notan. ¿Municiones?

- Ross Waiton – dijo Harry recordando al Hufflepuff.

- Murió – le informó Draco.

- No jodas – se sorprendió Harry -, ¿trabajando?

- Cáncer de piel.

- ¿Le enviaste flores?

- Me enrollé con su mujer – declaró sin pudor Draco.

- ¡Ah! Bueno. ¿Lee Jordan está aquí?

- Quizás tenga problemas de disponibilidad – respondió el rubio sabiendo que al amigo de los gemelos estaba metido en algunos cuantos timos de poca monta.

Por su parte Lee Jordan estaba con unos colegas en medio de un atraco a un banco de la zona. Ya estaba casi todo, y digo casi porque aún faltaba lo más importante, pasar ante la cámara acorazada, donde se guardaba la pasta. Lee conectó el detonador.

- Ya esta – se dijo a sí mismo – amaraos las túnicas – sin más conectó el detonador.

En la cámara acorazada nueve mini bombas explotaron desconectando los sistemas de seguridad más "fiables" de la cámara acorazada del banco, abriéndose sola a su vez. Lee Jordan entro entre risas, feliz por un trabajo bien hecho. Pero nada más posar un pie en el interior de la cámara sonó la alarma. Se dio la vuelta mosqueado y se quedó mirando a sus "compinches".

- ¡Oh! La leche que os dieron... Jodido taraos... Solo teníais que ocuparos de eso – mencionó fuera de sí escuchando aún a la insistente y patética alarma sonar.

Diez minutos más tarde, los aurores especializados en asaltos bancarios, les sacaban detenidos para llevarles a Azkaban.

- Es todo lo que has utilizado ¿no? ¿Algo más? – le preguntó el auror del ministerio.

- ¿De que vas? ¿Me estas acusando de poner bombas trampa? – preguntó Lee Jordan como si fuese el mayor insulto de toda su vida.

- ¿Y que has usado?

- Las bombas trampa no son su estilo – dijo Draco apareciendo en ese momento completamente trajeado ¿no es cierto? Jordan. Soy del grupo de aurores de élite de asuntos internos – le dijo mostrando una falsa documentación al auror novato – Una base de G4 con sistema de explosión exterior. Mecha rápida y corta – dijo sorprendiendo al auror demostrando, que le seguía los pasos desde hace mucho, como si se tratase de un delincuente peligroso – Y un detalle importante – dijo al más puro estilo Severus Snape - ¿Has registrado a esta boñiga? Me refiero a si lleva bombas trampa, no solo un simple cacheo – dijo volteando a Jordan contra la pared y pasándole algo sin que el auror lo notase.

- Eh... yo... no señor – dijo avergonzado el joven auror, maldiciendo interiormente el hecho de que el rubio le estuviera dando una pequeña lección.

- Busque a Griisck, dígale que quiero verle.

- ¿A quién? – preguntó confundido el auror.

- ¡¡¿Quiere ir a buscarle?!! – grito Draco enfadado por la incompetencia del auror.

- Si, si, señor.

- Hola Lee.

- ¿Qué pacha? Draco

- ¿Cuánto tardas en montar algo con lo que te he pasado?

- Umm... espera... Umm... ya está.

Draco cogió a Lee Jordan como si llevase al detenido a Azkaban pero nada más lejos de la realidad. Lee el mejor amigo de los gemelos dejo caer inocentemente una pequeña bola verde del tamaño de una Snich.

- ¿Harry está por aquí? – preguntó Lee sabiendo que el moreno debía estar por aquí cerca.

- Sí nos espera en la esquina.

- Cojonudo macho. Qué ganas tengo de trabajar con chorizos de verdad... – explicó Lee, molesto por sus antiguos "compinches".

- ¡¡Todos al suelo!! ¡¡Al suelo!! – gritó Draco con voz severa, mientras que la pequeña bola del tamaño de la Snich en verde explotaba en fuego creando un gran pantano, cortesía de Sortilegios Weasley.

- Jajajajaja.... eso si que no se lo esperaban...

No obstante, una hora más tarde, en San Diego, California, en un gran circo Harry, Draco y Lee, se sentaban en una gran butaca para ver la actuación de la noche. Contorsionistas.

- ¿Quién de todos es mi china preferida? – preguntó Harry a Draco.

- La segunda de la izquierda empezando por abajo y contando por la izquierda la séptima... no, espera ahora la octava contando por arriba y la primera empezando por la derecha... ¿o no? No estoy seguro, pero no me importaría llevarme a una de esas chinas a mi cama, ya sabes para probar posturas nuevas. ¡¡Joder que flexibilidad!!

- Déjalo – dijo riendo Harry – Además Cho era un asco en la cama, por muy flexible que fuese. Cuando llegábamos a lo más... ya sabes interesante, se ponía a llorar porque decía que no la respetaba como mujer... Te cortaba todo el rollo.

- Ya y luego se metía entre las piernas de Roger Davies.

- Sí, pero es que no lo entiendes Draco, él si la respectaba como mujer.

- Más bien como puta – especificó Draco.

- Sí.

- ¿De quién habláis? – preguntó Lee Jordan mientras comía palomitas como un crío. Draco y Harry sonrieron y negaron con la cabeza. Harry se recargó en la silla y habló más bajo para que solo le oyera Draco.

- ¿Quién más hay en la lista? – preguntó Harry negándose a utilizar a Cho Chang, ella le había echo mucho daño cuando salió de Hogwarts y mantuvieron una relación.

- Ella es la lista – se negó Draco Malfoy a utilizar a otra persona cuando Cho servía perfectamente.

- No, me niego Draco, ella no sirve.

- Vamos león, ha pasado mucho tiempo...

- No el suficiente.

- Pues tendrá que pasar porque no voy a usar a ninguna otra.

- Draco...

- No Harry, madura, ella sirve, te guste o no.

- Bien, pero no pienso tratar con ella.

- Pues, no la dirijas la palabra yo me ocupo.

- Tu lo que quieres es averiguar si es realmente tan flexible...

- Eso tan bien – dijo Draco con una sonrisa lujuriosa.

- ¿Entonces ya tenemos mujer de goma?

- Uff... sí, tenemos mujer de goma.

Después de la gran actuación dejaron a Lee que le pedía un autógrafo a una de las chicas de goma. Draco y Harry salieron al exterior, pero el moreno aún seguía dándole vueltas a un asunto en la cabeza. Y expresó sus ideas en voz alta. Sabía que al rubio no le gustaría la idea.

- Necesitamos a Dumbledore.

- No, no lo hará, lleva una vida tranquila, más de un año retirado y sin enredar.

- ¿Dumbledore? ¿sin enredar? Imposible.

- Posible, tiene una Úlcera.

- Podrías pedírselo.

- Podría, pero resulta que no quiero.

_**

* * *

Continuará...**_

Gracias por leer. Estos chicos no paran de viajar... Kiss

**o0O0o Selene o0O0o**


	6. Capitulo VI ¿No piensas jugar?

¡¡Hola!! Me vais a matar ya que el capitulo es muy cortito, pero como recompensa os prometo subir el siguiente pronto ¿de acuerdo?

Kiss.

**Mirug.** Me alegro de que te enganches a mi fic, espero no decepcionarte... No sé, me pareció divertido meter en el follón a Dumbledore, lo que pasa es que en este fic está más viejo y cansado después de tanto tiempo de revueltas. Y el mafioso ricachón eslavo es Severus no Dumbledore, Severus es el que pone la pasta, Dumbledore es el que... bueno no adelanto mejor que lo vallas descubriendo, jejeje. Gracias por leer y dejar tu comentario. Kiss.

**Taeko.** A mí también me encantó esa frase cuando vi la peli, que capullo el rubio. Jajaja... Gracias por leer y dejarme tu Review. Kiss.

**

* * *

**

Capitulo VI – ¿No piensas jugar?

**Los Ángeles, California.**

Dumbledore estaba sentado en un banco tranquilamente dando de comer a las palomas como cualquier anciano de más de 3000 años, realmente se encontraba cansado, y por fían había conseguido la tranquilidad que tanto había deseado tras el regreso de la paz en el mundo mágico.

Sintió una presencia cerca, un aura mágico conocido y en seguida supo quien era el hombre que se había sentado detrás de él. No le hizo falta ver el cabello platinado del joven, ni sus ojos grises, ni sus delicadas facciones, era Draco Malfoy. El y Potter fueron sus alumnos más adelantados y con mayor poder, y porque no decirlo, fueron sus preferidos, en cierto modo echaba de menos las chiquilladas de los jóvenes.

- Te he visto. En el quiosco mientras compraba el Profeta. Te he visto incluso antes de que te despertaras.

- ¿Cómo estas Albus? – dijo mosqueado el rubio, si algo odiaba del viejo era que le echara en cara sus errores.

- Como nunca – dijo mientras desenvolvía un caramelo de limón

- ¿Y ese caramelo?

- El sanador dice que me faltan vitaminas.

- ¿Y por qué no las tomas? – cansado de que el viejo se despreocupara por su salud, a veces era como un niño pequeño.

- ¿Has venido a hacerme un chequeo?

- Vamos a dar una vuelta.

El rubio y el anciano anduvieron durante un rato en silencio, por entre las calles de la ciudad, Draco odiaba la situación, no recordaba como había conseguido que Harry le convenciese para hablar con el viejo.

- Me lo vas a contar o te digo ya que no y acabamos – dijo Dumbledore sabiendo que el rubio quería algo.

- Dumbledore eres el mejor ¿Qué quieres?

- Nada, ahora vivo en un dúplex, tengo moqueta y un pez de colores. Salgo con una dama encantadora que era propietaria de una tienda de túnicas en el Caldero Chorreante. He cambiado.

- ... – Draco asintió con la cabeza – Los tipos como nosotros no cambian. O sigues en activo o te haces un chapucero.

- Deja de liarme.

- Claro... – le dio la razón como a los niños pequeños.

- Al menos podrías tratarme como a un adulto – protesto Dumbledore – dime, que habéis liado – Draco le susurró al oído lo planeado.

Luego se alejo y dejó al viejo parado en mitad de la calle en estado de shock, Albus suspiró y un brillo juguetón apareció en su mirada. Las travesuras volvían, pero él ya era demasiado mayor para esto.

Al llegar al hotel donde se alojaban Draco y Harry, El moreno supo que algo no andaba bien, el rubio estaba mosqueado. Siempre terminaba así cuando tenía que tratar con Dumbledore y esta vez no era una excepción. Esa noche en un bar cercano, Draco cabreado estaba desparramado sobre la mesa, mientras Harry estaba sentado correctamente.

- Con Dumbledore somos diez – dijo Harry, haciendo que el rubio le mirase de mala leche – Con diez bastará ¿no?

- ...

- ¿Crees que falta uno?

- ...

- Crees que falta uno – esta vez afirmó Harry.

- ...

- De acuerdo, uno más – cedió Harry.

A la mañana siguiente, a Harry le tocó coger el tren, el rubio se había vengado, ahora a el le tocaba encontrar a Ron, Ron y él se habían distanciado hace mucho tiempo por lo que Ron consideró una muestra de alevosía por parte del moreno, cuando este y su hermana se liaron. El tiempo había pasado y sabía que el pelirrojo ya no pensaría igual, pero realmente no le apetecía verlo.

**Chicago, Illinois.**

Así que ahí estaba en el metro viendo de lejos a Ron, el pelirrojo iba con una gorra de béisbol, un bolígrafo y una especie de libro de pasatiempos, el pelirrojo quería pasar desapercibido ante los ojos de los muggles. En uno de los movimientos de tren el pelirrojo metió la mano en la chaqueta de uno de los muggles y le quitó la cartera sin que este se enterara. Harry desde donde estaba pudo apreciarlo todo, lo cual le hizo gracia. Cuando el pelirrojo salio del tren también lo hizo Harry sin que este se diera cuenta y le cambió la cartera del muggle del bolsillo por un trozo de pergamino sin que el pelirrojo se enterase.

"**Buena tijerada"**

**Harry Potter**

Ron fue al bar de Illinois que solía frecuentar con Harry hace tiempo, allí en una mesa alejada de las miradas de los curiosos estaba el moreno. Ron se acercó con mala cara.

- Hola Ron, ¿de quién es esto? – dijo mostrándole la cartera.

- ¿Qué quieres?

- A tu madre esto le mosquearía.

- ¿Qué quieres Harry?

- ¿Juegas o no juegas? Decídelo.

- ... - Ron se sentó - ¿Qué es eso? – preguntó viendo unos papeles que Harry le enseñaba por encime de la mesa.

- Un billete de avión para un trabajo.

- ¿Por qué volver a confiar en ti?

- Tu madre tiene mucha fé en ti.

- Los padres son así.

- Tu verás Ron, si no quieres buscaremos a otro mientras tu sigues metiéndole mano a los ejecutivos. La cuenta por favor... – dijo a la camarera. Ron le quitó el billete de avión de Harry sin que este se diera cuenta.

- Es la mejor levantada que te he visto hacer – dijo este al darse cuenta.

- ¿Las Vegas?

- El patio del recreo de América.

_**

* * *

Continuará... **_

Gracias por leer. Recordar dejad un Review... Kiss.

**o0O0o Selene o0O0o**


	7. Capitulo VII – ¿Imposible?

**¡¡Hola queridas lectoras!!**

He vuelto con un capitulo más espero que os guste. Lo empecé a escribir en la primera clase del curso, el primer lunes a primera hora cuando de repente llaman por el altavoz y se oye Din Dong Din (sí, si Din Dong Din, son así de cutres en mi insti) Y digo yo "¿¿no jodas van a felicitarnos el año?? Pues mira que son cutres y paletos..." ¡¡Pero no!! No nos felicitaron el año, nos dijeron:

_- Buenos días, soy el Jefe de estudios y os comunico que por un problema en la calefacción por hoy las clases quedan suspendidas..._

Si dijeron algo más yo no me enteré, recogí me puse el abrigo y salí de allí antes de que la cosa cambiara. Por eso se me fue el hilo de lo que estaba escribiendo y he tardado más en subirlo. ¡¡Sorry!!

Bueno chicas a leer y dejadme Review que me hace mucha mucha ilusión. Aquí tenéis las contestaciones a vuestros Review. Gracias. Kiss.

**Zei Kinomiya/Ivanov/Chang** No te preocupes no pasa nada, pero no se te olvide dejarlo en este ;) Espero que te guste y no te decepcione. Kiss

**Taeko**. El otro Review se cortó :( ¡¡Oh!! Pero no pasa nada. Espero que te guste y gracias por leer. Jajajaja no te ha gustado lo de Dumbledore?? Pero si era lo mejor, ¿¿te le imaginas, con su gorro plagado de estrellitas, su túnica azul, sus gafas de media luna, su perfectamente cuidada barba y cabellos plateados dando de comer a las palomas?? Jajajaja uno de los magos más poderosos del mundo mágico dando de comer a las palomas Jajajaja. Bueno la explicación es sencilla, Dumbledore se ha retirado y está cansado de todo. Después de todo tiene 3000 años. � Y digo yo, ¿¿realmente destruyó la piedra filosofal?? ¿¿Acaso hay testigos?? Muahahahaha...

**Mirug. **Gracias por los ánimos, en serio, gracias. ¿¿Los reyes?? Bueno no puedo quejarme, pero me hubiera gustado que me trajeran a Draco Malfoy tan solo con un lacito rojo, repito SOLO con el lacito, XD. Espero que te guste y gracias por leer. Bss

* * *

**Capitulo VII – ¿Imposible?**

**Las Vegas, Nevada.**

La noche había llegado a la luminosa ciudad de Las Vegas, miles de carteles con luces parpadeantes te invitaban a entrar en casinos, clubes y demás salas recreativas. Mientras en todos escuchabas la famosa canción de Elvis. La parte mágica de esta ciudad no se diferenciaba excepto en que los edificios estaban hechos de fría piedra gris con forma de castillo, pero en su interior además de paredes tapizadas y suelos del más fino mármol, también encontrabas mesas con barajas de cartas preparadas, ruletas, máquinas... Lugares donde cualquier mago decente podía salir sin los galeones con los que había entrado.

Pues en esa misma ciudad, en una mansión un poco apartada, esperaban tomando tranquilamente una copa Severus Snape, y Tim Nott. Pronto llamaron a la puerta y el ex profesor se levanto a abrir, al otro lado estaban nada más y nada menos que: Albus Dumbledore, Hermione Granger, Cho Chang, Lee Jordan, Ron y los gemelos Weasley. Personajes con los cuales Severus hubiera preferido no trabajar, pero les conocía, sabían que eran buenos, ¡¡Y qué narices!! ¡¡Servirían para joder a Cornelius Fudge!! Después de todo los Slytherin usan cualquier método para lograr sus fines ¿no? Y aunque no le gustaba, sabía que funcionaría.

- ¿Qué pasa habéis conseguido una tarifa de grupo? – dijo Snape sarcásticamente, como de costumbre.

La noche avanzaba y Cho Chang se aburría, así que se dedicaba a contemplar su imagen en el reflejo del agua de un pequeño lago que había en los terrenos de la mansión. Los gemelos Weasley hablaban de sus bromas con Lee Jordan, Albus Dumbledore abría un caramelo de limón, Ron y Hermione discutían como de costumbre y Severus y Tim jugaban al ajedrez mágico. Pero todos dejaron lo que estaban haciendo cuando por la puerta que daba l jardín aparecieron Harry Potter y Draco Malfoy.

- Bienvenidos a Las Vegas. ¿Todo el mundo ha comido? ¿Todo el mundo está sobrio? Bien, perfecto, aquí nadie se la está jugando... todavía – empezó el discurso Harry – Lo que voy a proponerles será sin duda tan lucrativo como peligroso. Si alguien cree que esta no es su marca de Vodka... que disfrute de la suculenta cena y emprenda el viaje de regreso, sin rencores... Los demás acompañarme – Harry volteó y entró, Draco corrió la mirada por los terrenos observando a cada componente del grupo y entró con Harry al interior de la mansión. Los demás le siguieron excepto Ron, que prefirió quedarse sentado en una de las hamacas del jardín.

- Señor Weasley – le dijo Severus Snape aproximándose a él cuando todos los demás habían entrado, habló en un tono suave – Vives en Chicago ¿no?

- Sí – dijo con desgana Ron.

- Aquello está bien ¿Te gusta?

- Si – respondió Ron de igual manera.

- Estupendo, ya estas entrando en la casa – dijo amenazante Snape siendo obedecido inmediatamente.

Mientras en el interior de la casa Harry explicaba al grupo con unas especies de diapositivas pero estas eran proyectadas con su varita.

- Señores y señoritas la manzana 3000 Bulevar. También conocida como El _Velaggio_, el_ Miragge _y el _MGM Grand_. Nos encontramos ante tres de los casinos más rentables de Las Vegas – todos le observaban desde su sitio callados escuchando y prestando atención, Harry cambió la imagen que proyectaba su varita – Veamos... la cámara acorazada del _Velaggio_ está ubicada debajo el Bulevar, bajo 60 metros de tierra firme. Salvaguarda hasta el último galeón que circula por los tres casinos que se sitúan sobre ella. Vamos a robarla.

- Un robo relámpago ¿eh? – interrumpió Ron aún molesto con Harry, mientras Hermione giraba los ojos cansada de la actitud del pelirrojo.

- Es ligeramente más complicado – explico Draco.

- Ya – dijo Ron sarcástico.

- Esto es cortesía de Tim Nott, nuevo cupier de Black Jack del _Velaggio_ – continuó Harry con la explicación agrandando unos mapas mientras Tim sonreía sentado al lado de Draco – Bien, primero las malas noticias, el sistema de seguridad de esto rivaliza con el nuevo de Azkaban. Primero tenemos que entrar en las cajas de los casinos y eso es algo que cuesta más que una simple sonrisa, luego cruzar estas dos puertas, cada una de ellas tiene un código de seis dígitos que cambia cada 12 horas. Bien, a continuación está el ascensor, la cosa se complica, el ascensor no se mueve sin una identificación de huella dactilar.

- Infalsificable – añadió Draco.

- Y sin una confirmación vocal del sistema de seguridad del interior del _Velaggio_, y de la cámara de abajo.

- Que no tendremos – siguió metiendo pullas Draco.

- El hueco del ascensor, además está equipado con detectores de movimiento.

- Si intentáramos bloquearlo manualmente el hueco se cerraría automáticamente atrapándonos – continuó Draco al más puro estilo Pepito Grillo.

- Una vez en el final del hueco el resto será coser y cantar... Solo dos guardas más con Varitas y... la puerta más sofisticada jamás concebida por ningún mago o criatura mágica... ¿Alguna pregunta?

- ¿Y un túnel? Uno empezado desde un sitio seguro hasta...

- No, un túnel no sirve – cortó Draco a Cho – Hay sensores hasta a cien metros del suelo, si un topo anidara allí, ellos lo sabrían. ¿Más preguntas?

- ¿No había buenas noticias? – preguntó Fred.

- Sí, una de las leyes de los casinos mágicos estipula que un casino debe tener en reserva los suficientes galeones para cubrir todas las fichas que estén en juego en su sala. De modo que en un día laborable, por ley, debe tener galeón arriba galeón abajo, unos... 70 u 80 millones de galeones, en un fin de semana unos 90 o 100 millones, en una noche de combate como la de dentro de quince días, la del robo, 150 millones tirando por bajo. Nosotros somos once y todos por partes iguales – Harry había dejado a todos con los ojos de par en par – Calcularlo - Cho soltó un largo silbido expresando la cantidad.

- Exacto – dijo Draco como diciendo que era demasiado.

- Una pregunta – dijo Dumbledore – digamos que accedemos a la caja y rebasamos las puertas de seguridad, bajamos por ese ascensor imposible, superamos a los dos guardas armados y entramos allí donde no se puede entrar...

- Y sin que nos vean las cámaras – dijo Draco volviendo a ser Pepito Grillo mientras Harry le fulminaba con la vista.

- Ya, digamos que hacemos todo eso, ¿se supone que vamos a salir de allí con 150 millones en efectivo sin que nadie nos detenga? – preguntó Dumbledore receloso. Haciendo que todos miraran a Harry y este asintió con la cabeza.

- Sí.

- ¡Oh! De acuerdo – dijo Dumbledore indicando que participaría.

_**

* * *

Continuará...**_

La cosa marcha, ya están todos y más o menos saben como empezar, ahora tan solo les falta hacer sus deberes (prepararlo todo). Gracias por leer. No olvidéis dejar vuestro Review. Kiss.

**o0O0o Selene o0O0o**


	8. Capitulo VIII – Confiando

**�¡Hola queridas lectoras!**

Siento muchísimo la tardanza pero estado un poquillo liadilla y no he podido escribir, y cuando tenía tiempo (es decir, en clase de historia, inglés...) no se me ocurría como continuar... Pero debo agradecer a **Carla Gray** por sus ánimos e inspirarme en este capitulo, este se lo dedico a ella, espero haber entendido tu consejo.

¿Sabéis qué¡Me voy a Paris! Sí, sí a la ciudad del amor durante una semanita �¡con mis mejores amigas! Va ha ser lo mejor, un gran fin de curso... Ya os contaré que tal en la ciudad del amor. Bueno aquí tenéis las contestaciones a vuestros Review. Gracias, muchas gracias por dejar vuestro comentario. Kiss.

**Mirug.** Gracias por dejar tu Review, espero que te guste el capitulo, te he hecho caso y este es más largo como me pediste una vez, siento haberte echo esperar... Sorry Kiss. Y no te deprimas es que los personajes masculinos de HP solo con el lacito se han agotado, con decirte que se ha agotado hasta Goyle...

**Valeria.** Gracias por leer, aquí tienes un nuevo capitulo disfrútalo y dejo un Review ¿OK? Y para saber quien es Julia Roberts tendrás que esperar un poquito más. Kiss

**Taeko.** �¡Hola guapísima! Siento muchísimo el retraso pero es que la inspiración se ha marchado vete a saber donde y hasta que la encontré... ¿Qué te tengo intrigada? Vaya me alegro, pero para que realicen el atraco todo debe marchar bien no crees, Harry no es de los que hacen chapuzas. Como ya te dije lo de Dumbledore me encantó, había que meterle algo divertido a la historia ¿nop? Jejejeje... Espero que te guste el siguiente capitulo, he intentado hacerlo más largo. Gracias por tu Review y tu apoyo. Kiss

**Gallagher-sister.** �¡Vaya! Un nick original. Gracias por tus ánimos, no creo que sea muy bueno pero hombre espero que se deje leer. Si estoy de acuerdo en que faltarían Remus y Tronks pero es que los personajes de este fic me fluyeron de la cabeza mientras veía por primera vez la peli. Gracias por tu Review. Kiss

**Elbereth Gilthoniel Edain.** �¡Qué nick más largo¿Qué significa? Me alegro de que te guste la historia, a mi también me encantó la peli, la verdad es que el reparto de actores es de lo mejor... Por eso pensé en los dos más guapos de todo Hogwarts para los papeles principales, y es que ¿quién mejor que Draco Malfoy como Brad Pitt? Kiss

**Carla Gray.** Claro que te perdono, total se que a veces da mucha pereza escribirlo, a mi siempre me pasa, pero es que hace tanta ilusión recibirlo... Tu Review fue el que me dio el animo de continuar el fic tienes razón, me ajusto demasiado al guión y tengo que poner más de mi, en serio no sabes cuanto te agradezco el consejo. ¿Imaginación desbordante? No creo, es solo que me gusta demasiado soñar despierta, y eso es genial pero malo para los estudios... Jejeje, ya en serio no escuchaba eso desde que jugaba al rol con mis primos cuando era pequeña... es agradable volverlo a oír. En serio gracias por tus palabras son las que más me han animado a continuar, espero hacerlo mejor, pero poco a poco estoy desviándome de la historia sin olvidarla claro está. ¿Mil veces mejor que la peli? Estoy de acuerdo, son palabras mayores... Kiss y mil veces gracias por tu Review, eres de las personas que te animan cuando lo necesitas. Va por ti.

**�¡A leer! **

**

* * *

**

**Capitulo VIII – Confiando**

**Las Vegas, Nevada.**

En el salón de la nueva mansión Snape el grupo discutía sobre lo imposible que sería realizar tal misión, realmente lo veían imposible. Harry se hartó de escucharles quejarse¿por qué se quejaban tanto cuando sabían que todo saldría a la perfección? Después de todo, Harry nunca les había dejado en la estacada, el Gryffindor siempre había sido capaz de sacarles de todos los embrollos sin ninguna herida de gravedad. El moreno se seguía comiendo la cabeza, molesto por la actitud de sus amigos cuando una aristocrática mano pálida le ofreció una copa. Harry se bebió el contenido de un trago.

¿Tenías sed? – preguntó alzando una ceja el rubio.

- Algo así.

- Ya. – Dijo Draco apoyándose en el balcón al lado del moreno – Tu amiguito sigue molesto después de... ¿cuántos¿Cuatro años¿No deberías hablar con la comadreja?

¿Para qué? Jamás lo entenderá.

- Quizás...

El rubio se volteó y miró de frente todo el bullicio del salón, sabía que él moreno estaba mosqueado por la actitud de sus amigos, pero tenía que comprenderlo ?la misión era suicida! Draco confiaba en Harry, sabía que el moreno no lo haría si pensara que no saldrían airosos, pero las dudas también golpeaban su mente por mucho que él intentase olvidarlas.

- Draco. ¿Tú confías en mí? – preguntó rompiendo el silencio el moreno con voz rota.

- A veces – dijo bromeando el rubio.

¡Draco!

- Que sí... pesado... ¿qué está pasando por tu mente perturbada?

- Nada... – mintió Harry.

Draco no dijo nada le conocía demasiado para saber que pasaba por la mente del moreno, en el fondo era realmente como si siguiese teniendo once años, Draco le abrazó para darle confianza y el moreno lo agradeció respondiendo al abrazo. El rubio había sido su apoyo desde que Ron y él discutieron. Aún le dolía recordarlo, nunca había pensado que Ron le haría eso y mucho menos que Hermione se pusiera de su lado, pero así había sido un día antes de que Harry entrase en prisión. Pero Draco había estado ahí, apoyándole como hacía ahora... Una tos fingida les hizo separarse.

¿Interrumpo algo? – preguntó divertida Cho.

¡No! – dijeron al instante los dos chicos separándose demasiado. Haciendo reír a Cho.

¿Qué querías? – preguntó seductor Draco.

- Tan solo un poco de conversación decente, ahí dentro no paran de hablar de los riesgos del robo – dijo restándole importancia con un movimiento de manos.

¿Y tú¿También piensas que es una locura? – preguntó Harry desmoralizado.

- Que dices cariño... yo confío en ti, jamás nos has dejado en la estacada – dijo besando la mejilla del moreno.

¿En serio? – preguntó Harry recuperando un poco la confianza en si mismo mientras Draco se marchaba del bacón pensando que sobraba.

- A sí es... – le sonrió – ¿Ven anda te daré un masaje quieres?

- Cho... – dijo Harry conociendo a la oriental, lo último que harían sería un masaje.

- Harry confía en mí, necesitas relajarte.

¿Sabes? Creo que tienes razón...

Sin más el moreno la cogió de la cintura y posó sus labios en el cuello de la oriental, empezando a besarlo seductoramente, mientras la chica pasaba sus manos por el cuello para acercarse más a él. Estuvieron un rato así, besándose suavemente hasta que Harry la cogió de la mano y la llevó a su habitación ante la mirada divertida de un rubio que recogía el dinero ganado tras una apuesta con Tim, para fastidio de este.

Dentro de la habitación los besos se hacían más largos y pasionales mientras Harry se recostaba sobre Cho. Pero ella le hizo separarse y Harry se extrañó ante la conducta de la chica. Entonces ella se levantó le quitó la camisa a Harry ante la atenta mirada de él y le hizo voltearse para empezar a masajearle lentamente, sensualmente...

Pequeños gemidos se escaparon de la boca del chico que pensó que ya era suficiente ya que con una sonrisa juguetona se volteó sentándose sobre la cama y atrajo a la chica por la cintura haciéndola sentarse en sus rodillas. Pronto los gemidos salían de la boca de Cho. Poco tiempo después los tímidos gemidos empezaron a ser gritos de placer opacados entre esas cuatro paredes mientras dos antiguos amantes volvían a compartir cama.

* * *

Los rayos del sol se filtraban entre las verdes cortinas de la habitación iluminando a dos amantes que dormían tranquilamente, la luz del alba despertó a Harry que se incorporó un poco y observó a la tierna figura que dormía placidamente. Era extraño poder observarla así, sin maquillaje era mucho más hermosa. Sonrió y la despertó muy suavemente y cariñosamente. Cho despertó al rato con una tonta sonrisa en su dulce boca de fresa.

¿Con qué solo querías un masaje?

- Jejeje, no te oí quejarte.

- No pequeño claro que no – dijo divertida – es más me encantó.

- Eso me pareció. Gracias por confiar en mí.

- Gracias por pensar en mí para el trabajo.

Cho se levantó para dirigirse a darse una ducha mientras Harry se sintió un poco mal al recordar que él no había confiado en la chica sino que había sido Draco. Decidió despejarse de esas ideas mientras se vestía. Aún quedaba mucho por preparar. Pero la imagen de la chica entre sus brazos gimiendo en el más puro éxtasis no pudo apartarlo de su mente. La Ravenclaw había cambiado mucho, aunque seguía siendo tan hermosa como antes la chica había madurado bastante, seguía siendo muy superficial en la forma de hablar, pero en su mente había mucho más que pintauñas, galeones, escobas de quiddich y vestidos. Ahora en su interior, su corazón busca la comprensión de un amigo y el cariño de un amante.

En cierto modo le recordaba a Draco, en un principio los dos parecían muy superficiales y les importaba mucho la forma de pensar de la sociedad, pero en el fondo eran unas grandes personas en las que confiar y buscar apoyo. La puerta distrajo a Harry de sus pensamientos devolviéndole a la realidad.

¡Vamos! Hay trabajo que hacer – dijo la voz de Draco sin atreverse a pasar por si molestaba a la pareja.

Harry se levantó. El rubio tenía razón aún había mucho que hacer. Todo debía de estar perfecto. �¡Debía funcionar! Se puso los zapatos y golpeando suavemente la puerta del baño se despidió de Cho desde el otro lado de la puerta. Mientras esta le medio ignoraba mientras seguía escuchando música en el walkman muggle y cantaba a la vez que se medio escabullía entre el agua de la bañera que llena de espuma jugaba con ella.

* * *

No se podía negar que Fudge tenía clase. Suelos y paredes del más puro y brillante mármol, elaborados candelabros bañados en oro, largas y espesas alfombras rojas, amplios ventanales y techos abovedados podían ser la construcción de una de las mansiones más lujosas, pero en lugar de ello pertenecían al mayor casino de todo el mundo mágico. No por nada esto eran Las Vegas.

Harry había dejado muy claro lo que quería, tenían que currárselo a fondo, esto no era ninguna chapuza, el Gryffindor no trabajaba con chapuzas, tenía clase y eso le hacía salir airoso. Así que todos, habían empezado a hacer sus "deberes".

"_Primera tarea, reconocimiento, quiero saber todo lo que ocurre. Desde la rotación de los cupieres hasta la rotación de cada carro con el dinero. Quiero saberlo todo de cada guardia, de cada vigilante... de cualquiera con un pase de seguridad. Quiero saber de donde son, que apodos tienen y como toman el café. Y sobre todo quiero que conozcáis esos casinos, se construyeron como laberintos para atrapar a la gente, tenéis que saber por donde escapar."_

Izquierda, derecha, recto, izquierda, recto, izquierda, derecha... desde una de las mesas de juego del lujoso casino, el pelirrojo Ron Weasley vigilaba atentamente el camino trazado por el carrito del dinero. Desde su sitio podía observarlo con facilidad, ponía mucho empeño en esto, después de todo él era nuevo en el grupo y a menudo pensaba que le iba grande todo este asunto. Eso no le pasaba al infiltrado Tim Nott, que vigilaba a los guardas de seguridad, era fácil saber todo sobre ellos eran tremendamente Hufflepuff, y el como serpiente que era, le resultaba facilísimo sacarles información sin que se diesen cuenta.

A Tom esto le encantaba, era una táctica muy Slytherin por parte de Harry el hecho de espiar a tu rival¿dónde quedaba todo esa filosofía Gryffindor sobre el bien y el mal? Aunque hace ya demasiado que todo esa filosofía había quedado olvidada por parte de los gemelos Weasley, para ellos no existía el bien y el mal, solo la diversión. Y así entre risas vigilaban estrechamente sin llamar la atención a los vigilantes, los hilarantes gemelos sabían hacer bien su trabajo, les tenían cronometrados al segundo, hacían un gran equipo. Tan solo había que confiar en el viejo Harry y todo saldría a pedir de boca...

**

* * *

**

_**Continuará... **_

Bueno, bueno, la cosa se va caldeando espero que no me abandonéis aún¡todavía queda lo mejor! Gracias por vuestros Review chicas, animáis a cualquiera. Gracias por leer. No olvidéis dejar vuestro Review. Kiss.

**o0O0o Selene o0O0o**


	9. Capitulo IX – Avances y una bailarina un...

**¡¡Hola mis queridas lectoras!**

Siento muchísimo la tardanza pero estado un poquillo liadilla con los exámenes y una infinidad de trabajos. Gracias a todas por vuestros ánimos que me animan a continuar en serio gracias.

¡¡Tan solo quedan 4 días para mi viaje a Paris! Sí, sí a la ciudad del amor ¿quién sabe? Lo mismo de ahí sale material para un buen fic y no esta chapucilla que hago con mucho cariño Bueno ya os contaré que tal en la ciudad del amor. Bueno aquí tenéis las contestaciones a vuestros Review. Gracias, muchas gracias por dejar vuestro comentario. Kiss.

**Mirug. **Gracias por dejar tu Review, espero que te guste el capitulo, siento haberte echo esperar... Sorry Kiss.

**Gallagher-sister. **Yo tampoco soy partidaria de un Cho/Harry pero tienen 25 años y tan solo fue un rollo de una noche o... Jajajaja. Gracias por tu Review. Kiss

**Carla Gray. **Siento la tardanza pero he estado liada con los exámenes estoy totalmente de acuerdo, el tiempo pasa más rápido cuando tienes mucho que hacer y se termina acumulando el trabajo pero siempre tengo un huequito para escribir la historieta, eso sí me es más difícil sacar tiempo para ordenar mi habitación, colocar el armario, ayudar en casa... jejejeje. Yo te haría sitio en mi maleta pero es que está a rebosar tengo la impresión de que me llevo más cosas de las que tengo, ¿por qué será?...¡¡Ah ya claro! Porque le he quitado a mi madre algún que otro modelito . ¿¿Ron y Hermione? Sabes te toca esperar para saberlo, Muahahahaha (risa malvada) aunque en este capitulo doy una pequeña pista y es que a mis personajes les encanta el libertinaje (¿o será a mi?) ¿Hermione y Draco? Por dios NO ¿cómo se te ocurre poner a mi adorado Draco con Hermione? No, no, no, NO. Kiss y mil veces gracias por tu Review. Bss.

**Taeko**. ¡¡Hola guapísima! Se que tienes ganas de matarme por no dejare ningún Review en tu historia pero la verdad es que estoy liada con los exámenes y no tengo tiempo para nada (eso me pasa por estudiar a última hora ¬¬), pero te prometo sacar tiempo para leerlo, después de todo me encanta como escribes. En cuanto a Cho/Harry a mí tampoco me entusiasma esa pareja pero como le dije a Carla Gray Harry tiene 25 años y como buen ex alumno de Hogwarts le a el libertinaje. Jejejejeje. Tu ya has estado en París? Todo el mundo me dice que es lo mejor y la verdad es que yo misma llevaba mucho tiempo queriendo realizar este viaje... Lo de que mi musa se ha ido a Paris no lo sabes tu bien y la muy no quiere volver por eso tengo que ir a buscarla ya te contaré que tal por ahí. Espero que te guste el siguiente capitulo. Gracias por tu Review y tu apoyo. Kiss

**PINKandPURPLE.** Gracias por leer, aquí tenéis un nuevo capitulo disfrútalo y dejar un Review ¿OK? Kiss

**¡¡¡A leer!**

**Capitulo VIX – Avances y una bailarina un tanto especial.**

**Las Vegas, Nevada.**

El niño de oro estaba sentado en uno de los restaurantes de la zona almorzando con Lee Jordan y Draco Malfoy. Harry miraba a ambos mientras estos parecían muy interesados en no sé qué jugada de quiddich. Lee había cambiado bastante, físicamente tan solo había crecido un par de centímetros, pero su forma de ser si que había cambiado, era mucho mas maduro. Cuando murió su padre hace seis años empezó a beber y por tanto a dejarse todo el sueldo en bebida, aunque ya lo tenía muy superado, las deudas no le dejaban vivir, por eso tenía que hacer pequeñas chapucillas de robos. Cuando Harry le comento de que iba la cosa no dudó ni un instante, sabía que si lo conseguían todos sus problemas se habrían solucionado.

El confiaba en Harry, el chico de oro le había sacado de problemas muchas veces, así que tenía ganada su confianza, y es que así era Harry, mucha gente le debía favores, ya que este nunca dudaba en arriesgar su pellejo por los demás, un gran amigo sin duda alguna. Lee confiaba ciegamente en él.

Hace poco más de dos años Hermione y él estuvieron saliendo durante una temporada, pero la cosa no llegó a más, gracias a Hermione el estudió la carrera muggle de electricista y se volvió todo un experto en esto, de ahí que siguiese colaborando con las innovaciones de los gemelos Weasleys.

Harry enfocó su vista en el rubio, era genial volver a estar con él, Draco había sido su apoyo incondicional durante los años de luchas contra el mal y ahora volvía a estar con el comiendo como si no hubiese pasado nada. Pero era mejor dejar sus cavilaciones para otro momento, lo primero era el trabajo.

- Segunda tarea, electricidad, la noche del combate dejaremos sin luz la ciudad del pecado, Lee eso es cosa tuya.

- ¿Qué quieres parpadeo, relámpago o apagón?

- Quizá los tres.

- Vale hecho.

Dicho y hecho, Lee Jordan sabía que había llegado la hora de ponerse manos a la obra. Así que cogió unos conos y se dirigió a la calle principal de las Vegas Mágicas. Y colocándolos de manera que evitase que los coches le pasaran por encima se introdujo en las asquerosas alcantarillas de la ciudad.

- Tercera tarea, vigilancia. Los de seguridad están absolutamente al tanto de todo, así que ahí que estar absolutamente al tanto de ellos. ¿Hermione?

- Bueno... no es el sistema menos accesible que halla visto, pero casi. ¿Tienen una toma de circuito cerrado al que pueda acceder?

- No.

- Tendrá que ser un corta, pela y empalma. ¿Tienen algún técnico de la casa?

- A gos – dijo comiendo Draco (A dos) – y uno está muy solo.

Mientras tanto en algún lugar de las Vegas en un club nocturno el vigilante de seguridad del casino miraba embobado a una de las bailarinas de streaptease bailaba sensualmente para él. Una hermosa bailarina oriental que vestía de enfermera con una bata transparente que dejaba ver la minúscula ropa interior que llevaba. La hermosa bailarina se acercó a él y le sustrajo sin que este se diera cuenta una chapa de identificación. Después salió del tugurio a encontrarse con el rubio que le esperaba fuera.

- Gracias Cho, dentro de una hora te lo devuelvo y se lo vuelves a colocar sin que se entere.

- Me estas diciendo que tengo que volver a entrar ahí – dijo con cara de asco.

- Lo siento cariño.

- Reacuérdame esto la próxima vez que me preste voluntaria para ayudar a Harry.

- ... – la sonrió – lo haré cuando me hagas un bailecito privado.

La morena se volteó sin contestarle y entró de nuevo al club nocturno deseando que Draco tardara muy poco en copiar la chapa de identificación. No quería pasar ahí más tiempo del necesario. El rubio Slythering se dio toda la prisa posible para sacar a la hermosa morena del club de mala muerte donde estaba. Cuando ella se subió al coche con él se extrañó al ver un montón de globos. Pero Draco le explicó que lo globos eran para que los gemelos Weasley distrajeran a los de seguridad mientras a su vez tapaban una de las cámaras de seguridad. Cosa que Hermione aprovecharía para entrar en la parte privada del casino. Y Hermione debía de hacer pinchar la secuencia de las cámaras de seguridad.

Tras darles a los gemelos los globos Cho y Draco se dirigieron a la casa Snape que era el "centro de operaciones". Lo primero que Cho hizo fue darse un baño. Draco por su parte se sentó con Harry para ver si todo funcionaba y así era ya que este acababa de recibir la señal de las cámaras de seguridad del casino.

¿Está bien?

Solo un poco enfadada, pero se le pasará – hablaban de Cho.

Supongo.

¿Estás bien? – pregunto notándole extraño.

Sí – dijo Harry sin convencerle a Draco.

La noche transcurrió sin problemas, pero a la mañana siguiente Harry fue despertado por un repentino ataque de besos, alguien le besaba, en los labios, el cuello... Abrió los ojos para encontrarse con la oscura melena de Cho y se dejó hacer. Tras los besos llegaron las caricias y después Harry cogió a Cho y la metió en la cama a su lado. Le apartó el cabello que tapaba su rostro.

- Buenos días.

- Hola – susurró Cho.

Unos golpes en la puerta y la voz de Draco hicieron que Harry dejase de observar a su ex y empezara a vestirse para salir, aún había trabajo que hacer. Cho por su lado decidió dormir un rato más en la cama del moreno. Draco fuera de la habitación le esperaba apoyado en la pared y elevó una ceja al verle salir, luego le sonrió y pasó el brazo por los hombros del moreno mientras le hablaba de que era hora de empezar con la cuarta tarea.

- Cuarta tarea. Construcción. Hay que construir una réplica exacta y operativa de la cámara del _Velaggio_.

- ¿Para practicar? – preguntó extrañado Ron.

- Algo parecido.

Y así lo hicieron la verdad es que esta fue la tarea más sencilla de todas, y es que no por nada eran los mejores magos de su graduación. En un para de días habían conseguido una réplica exacta de la cámara. Todo parecía salir de boca y todos se iban animando parecía que después de todo saldría bien...

- Quinta tarea. Espionaje. Ron esto es lo tuyo, necesitamos los códigos para entrar ¿de acuerdo?

- Sí.

- Y el único tío que tiene los tres es Fudge.

- ¿Fudge? – pregunto asombrado.

- Sí, lígate a su sombra.

- Espera, espera. ¿Yo solo tendré que vigilarle? – protestó Ron que quería mayor participación.

- Antes de gatear hay que andar.

- Al revés –le corrigió Draco.

_**Continuará... **_

Gracias por vuestros Review chicas, animáis a cualquiera. Gracias por leer. No olvidéis dejar vuestro Review. Kiss.

**o0O0o Selene o0O0o**


	10. Capitulo X Resultados de Ron

**Salut mon chéri!**

Déjà je suis revenu de mon cher Paris avec un nouveau chapitre. Paris ... une belle place et magique (particulièrement pendant la nuit), un mètre qui va très vite, boutiques, et trop de musées... J'ai aimé Paris… Il avait de mauvais moments mais beaucoup de personnes sont les bons. Je vais arrêter ennuyeux et répondre au vôtre à vous Review cela fait la plupart d'illusion les reçoivent. Merci. Mimi.

**

* * *

**

**Hola queridas!**

Ya regresé de mi amado París con un nuevo capitulo. París... un lugar precioso y mágico (sobre todo por la noche), un metro que va a toda ostia, calles limpias, muchas tiendas y demasiados museos... Amo París... Hubo malos momentos pero los buenos fueron mejores. Bueno voy a dejar de aburriros y a contestar a vuestros Review que cada vez me hace más ilusión recibirlos gracias. Besos.

**

* * *

**

Como podéis ver algo de francés si que he aprendido y eso que llevo cuatro años sin dar francés, pero con mi french-english-spanish conseguí entenderme allí de maravilla eso sí entre risas claro, además con gestos todo el mundo se entera, Jajajaja. Bueno aquí tenéis las contestaciones a vuestros Review. Gracias, muchas gracias por dejar vuestro comentario. Besos.

**

* * *

**

**Carla Gray.** Me halagas, 5 min. después de que subiera el capitulo, vaya gracias . Quiero decirte de que me has convencido, no pondré a Hermione con Ron por ti, para que luego digas, si es que soy un trozo de croissant, jejeje. A mi también me dio pena de Cho, pero tranqui que la consolare dentro de poco, jejeje. Aquí tienes el resultado del espionaje de Ron, espero que te guste. Besos y muchas gracias por tu Review, en serio, gracias.

**PINKandPURPLE.** Gracias por leer, se que mis capítulos son muy cortos pero es que sino se junta todo demasiado y es un lío, lo voy separando por... como decirlo, escenas, quiero decir casi siempre que cambia de día o escenario para no haceros un lío a los que leáis. Aquí tenéis un nuevo capitulo disfrútalo y dejar un Review ¿OK? Besos

**Taeko.** Hola guapísima! La verdad es que Paris de fascinó, en serio, no se que fue lo que más me fascino de esa ciudad, si la gente o el ambiente en si. La primera tarde después de bajar del avión nos fuimos a ver el atardecer en un barco por el Sena al día siguiente nos vimos la Torre Eiffel (que por el día me pareció no se muy normal), y después nos dimos una caminata de tres pares de narices... al arco del triunfo, comimos en un McDonals y fuimos a los campos Elisios, al Jardín de los "Tuileries" y terminamos matados en el museo Louvre del cual lo que menos me impresionó fue la Gioconda, había cuadros preciosos y no obstante la gente se agolpaba tan solo para ver ese. Esa noche acabamos matados porque todo el camino fue andando y la verdad es que fue demasiado hasta para mi y eso que hago deporte. El día siguiente fue lo mejor me impresioné en Notre-Dame, bueno más que en Notre-Dame en la subida a las Torres, mhmmm... precioso. Después vimos un par de cosas más y esa noche vimos lo hermoso de la noche parisina, mhmmm si por el día no me impresiono por la noche la Torre Eiffel me pareció lo más hermoso del mundo... mhmmm... Otro día fuimos al museo de pintura Impresionista que no me acuerdo de cómo se llamaba y al barrio latino, después noche libre para que hiciésemos lo que quisiéramos que aprovecharnos para irnos de juerga, aunque los franceses tienen muy poca marcha, pero nosotras pusimos el alma de la fiesta, JajajajaY el último día el Sagrado Corazón, Montmartre (lo de los pintores) y al Moulin Rouge ?menudo barrio! Después de compras por las famosas galerías Lafayette. Y todas las noches la juerga en las habitaciones que no podía faltar . Resumiendo la ostia.

Bueno eso que te cuento mi vida en verso pero es que aún estoy ilusionada, me traje a mi musa de allí que la jodía no quería volver y estaba haciendo cosas guarras con el fantasma de Quasimodo. Como se entere Esmeralda! Jajajajaja... ¿Cho y Draco? bueno... todo a su tiempo. Espero que te guste el siguiente capitulo. Gracias por tu Review y tu apoyo. Besos

**Gallagher-sister.** Me alegro de que te gustara el otro y espero que disfrutes de este. Gracias por tu Review. Besos

**Mirlaure.** Me alegro mucho de que te guste la historia¿Toda de un tirón? Y dime ¿qué conclusión sacas? Gracias por dejar tu Review, espero que te guste el capitulo Besos.

**A leer! **

**

* * *

**

**Capitulo X – Resultados de Ron**

**Las Vegas, Nevada.**

Las palabras de Harry a los gemelos fueron claras – Sexta tarea, transporte – una tarea que sabía que podía poner en sus manos sabiendo que saldría bien, los gemelos no eran unos chapuzas si no que eran realmente calculadores a la hora de realizar sus misiones, en otro tiempo hubiesen sido unos perfectos Slythering, quién sabe, quizás debieron serlo.

Fred y George pidieron a Tim que les acompañara ya que este era un buen negociante, así que mientras ellos probaban las furgonetas que necesitarían Tim Nott negociaba con el vendedor muggle el precio de esta. Al final fue todo un negocio. No por nada esa era una de sus tantas especialidades, aunque los rumores decían que su especialidad se encontraba en otros campos más... íntimos.

Mientras tanto Harry y Draco trataban de vestir elegantemente a Albus Dumbledore el cual aún se negaba a quitarse su traje de estrellas. La discusión entre el amable ex director y los chicos duro lo mismo que la paciencia de Severus que cansado dejo entre ver su carácter mortífago y convenció a Albus de vestir con otra cosa. A Draco le dio la sensación de que al viejo le terminaba dando igual que vestir y que lo de antes no era nada más que parte de extraño humor que solía sacarle de sus casillas, y encima tenía que aguantar al viejo hasta que Harry decidiese que era hora de pasar a la acción. Lo cual parecía estar muy lejos.

Pero el rubio se equivocaba ya que a la mañana siguiente Harry envió al viejo a que empezase con su trabajo y dejase de estar de brazos cruzados sacándoles pegas a todo, y es que el viejo director no paraba de dar consejos de estrategias a los dos chicos que acabaron hasta las narices de él. Ellos ya eran mayorcitos, sabían lo que se hacían y el director iba a comprobarlo en carne propia, el viejo aún les tenía como unos críos que aún tenían mucho que aprender, no obstante el rubio y el ojiverde le superaban en movimientos de estrategias ya se lo demostraron durante la batalla final y se lo volverían a demostrar ahora.

Con los gemelos vestidos de guardaespaldas del viejo director fue como este hizo su aparición en el conocido casino cuya parte superior constaba de unas cuantas habitaciones de alto lujo. Desde una de las mesas alejadas Ron y Draco tomaban una copa relajados viendo que todo con el director saliese bien y es que había que tener todo controlado.

Bien – dijo el rubio tras comprobar que no había peligro -, háblame de Fudge.

Ese tío es una máquina, entra al _Velaggio_ todos los días a las dos de la tarde, el mismo coche el mismo chofer – dijo Ron demostrando que había echo bien sus deberes -. Sabe el nombre de todos los empleados.

No está mal para un tío con más de 800 millones de galeones...

Las oficinas están arriba, trabaja duro y sale al vestíbulo a las siete clavadas. Pasa tres minutos en la sala con el director del casino.

¿Y de qué hablan?

A Fudge le gusta saber que pasa en sus casinos, le gusta tener el control, raras veces hay un incidente del que desconozca o del que no se ocupe personalmente. Durante unos minutos saluda a los VIPS Domina el francés, el italiano, el alemán, el elfo y el duende. Y estudia Japonés en el que se defiende bastante bien. Se va a las siete y media cuando un ayudante le entrega una carpeta negra.

¿Contiene?

La caja del día y los códigos de seguridad. Luego se dirige al restaurante. Como he dicho una máquina.

¿La capeta contiene el código de las puertas de las cajas?

Aja, a los dos minutos ya están en su poder. Desde luego sabéis elegirlos – dijo Ron con sarcasmo - Ese tío es tan listo como despiadado, al último que cogió haciendo trampas no solo hizo que pasara diez años en Azkaban, sino que hizo que el banco le embargara la casa y que quebrara el concesionario de ...

Tractores muggles de su cuñado, lo sé – dijo cortándole el rubio, desde luego el Weasley era un miedica.

Sí, no solo te parte las piernas si no que se carga tu sustento y el de los que están a su alrededor...

¿Asustado? – dijo elevando una ceja.

¿Suicida? – gimió el pelirrojo claramente asustado.

Solo por la mañana - dijo sonriendo Draco -. ¿Y ahora qué?

Ahora, llega la chica. Si se han peleado ella baja más tarde.

¿De dónde viene?

Del museo es la conservadora, la verdad es que se me hace familiar.

¿Familiar?

¡Ah! Ahí estàmira que preciosidad.

La cara de Draco fue todo un poema al ver bajar por las escaleras nada más y nada menos que a...

**

* * *

**

_**Continuará... **_

Muhahahaha... os dejo con la intriga, para que os comáis un poco las uñas, Muahahahaha...

**o0O0o Selene o0O0o**


	11. Capitulo XI Dime que no es por ella!

**NOTA IMPORTANTE ANTES DE LEER EL FIC!**

**Tras pensarlo mucho he decidido hacer dos versiones del mismo capítulo, la segunda es Slash es decir relación chico/chico, es muy leve y no cambia el resultado final, de echo las dos son iguales excepto en una escena. Ya habéis quedado avisados! Primera relación chico/chica y segunda parte chico/chico. Leed la que queráis y dejad un Review, y a partir de ahora seguiré una u otra ¿de acuerdo?**

**

* * *

**

Hola!

Antes de que digáis nada, ya sé que he tardado un huevo en actualizar, lo siento. Podría poneros un montón de excusas pero terminaría diciendo lo mismo "no he tenido tiempo" "estaba de vacaciones"... Por no hablar de que mis padres se cabrearon un huevo porque al final resulta que repito curso... Qué se le va hacer. Ahora si sin más parafernalias contesto a vuestros Review. Muchas gracias a todos por enviarlos Gracias. Gracias y mil veces gracias.

**Marghgiss.** Tan solo era para darle emoción! Siento la tardanza¿a que te refieres con que las selenes somos malas? Besos y gracias por dejar un Review espero que te guste.

**PINKandPURPLE.** Gracias por leer. Espero que PURPLE ya este mejor y que os guste el capitula que me decís de la chica? Aquí tenéis un nuevo capitulo disfrútalo y dejar un Review ¿OK? Besos.

**Mirlaure. **Me alegro mucho de que te guste la historia, e intentado ser fiel a la película pero hay muchos trozos que están cambiados a mi manera. Gracias por dejar tu Review, espero que te guste el capitulo Besos.

**Taeko**. ¡Hola guapísima! Respecto Paris: no es que no me gustase la Mona Lisa, es solo que mucha gente entraba al museo solo para verla y luego se iba, por mi parte me gustaron más muchas otras pinturas, no sé. El sagrado corazón era muy bonito aunque para serte sincera no estuve muy atenta y es que bueno digamos que los francesitos distraen un poco tu ya me entiendes Jajajaja. En cuanto a órganos era más bonito el de Notre Dame al menos a mi gusto. Y en cuanto a lo de ligar... que quieres que te diga... aproveche que tenía a mi novio lejos y bueno ya se sabe después de unos cuernos ya nada sigue igual así que ahora que vuelvo a estar libre quiero volver mhmmm! Y hablando ya del fic... el especialista en campos más íntimos no son los gemelos (que también) pero yo me refería a Tim Nott y tu tranquila que ya entenderás el por que y veras como esos rumores son completamente ciertos. La conversación Ron-Draco era simplemente Draco vacilando a Ron con su humor Slythering. De pesada nada me encantan los Review largos. Espero que te guste el siguiente capitulo. Gracias por tu Review y tu apoyo. Besos

**Carla Gray. **Tienes razón, Harry ya estaba un poco quemado de Dumbledore. ¿Mundrugus Flecher como Saul Bloom? Pues para que negarlo nunca lo había pensado... Mhmmm me acabas de dar una idea... quizás aparezca también en el fic... mhmmm. ¿Quién pensabas que era Julia Roberts? Besos y muchas gracias por tu Review, en serio, gracias.

**Lady Voldemort.** Hola! Bienvenida al fic! Espero que te guste el siguiente capítulo! Lo cierto es que a mi también me gustaba mucho Ron para ese papel, no tuve casi pensarlo ni nada, simplemente salió solo. No te olvides de dejar otro Review please!

**selene1987. **Hola tocaya de nick! Jajajaja me alegro de que te guste y espero que el siguiente capítulo también lo haga. Besos.

**AYA K.** Hola! Muchas gracias me halagas! (Sobre todo porque no esta bien escrito ni nada de eso) He decidido que cuando termine este empezaré otro que tengo mejor escrito pero primero quiero terminar este. Bueno en cuanto a la chica... ahora verás si has ganado la apuesta o no. Lo cierto es que yo primero pensé en una chica y luego decidí cambiarla así que supongo que a más de uno os pillará por sorpresa pero me encanta la pareja que hace esta con Harry, me parece un personaje muy original. Espero que te guste, gracias por tu Review y no olvides dejar otro please. Besos.

**¡A leer!**

**

* * *

**

chico/chica

**

* * *

**

Capitulo XI – ¡Dime que no es por ella!

**Las Vegas, Nevada.**

La cara de Draco fue todo un poema al ver bajar por las escaleras nada más y nada menos que a Luna Lovengood, realmente estaba hermosa, había cambiado mucho y el tiempo no le podía haber sentado mejor, sedoso cabello rubio, ojos azules y silueta de modelo. Mientras está bajaba las escaleras Draco se volteó evitando que ella le viese, mientras Ron se quedaba fascinado viendo a la hermosa rubia.

.- Todavía no sé si podemos usarla, no he pillado su nombre... – comentó Ron.

.- Luna – susurro Draco apenas inaudiblemente.

.- ¿Qué? – Preguntó Ron sin oírle.

.- Se llama Luna.

Esa misma noche nuestros amigos seguían trabajando en la réplica exacta de la cámara de máxima seguridad del casino. Mientras un enfadado Draco Malfoy se acercaba a un Harry Potter que controlaba que todo saliese bien.

.- Hablemos.

.- Bien.

.- Ahora – ordeno Draco.

.- ¿Ahora? – ¿qué sería tan importante que hacía que el rubio no pudiese esperar?

.- Ahora – afirmó el rubio Slythering

El ex Gryffindor siguió a Draco hasta una habitación en la que quedaron a solas. Sus miradas se encontraron. Plata vs. Esmeralda. Un duelo comenzó tiempo atrás en un vagón de un tren escarlata tras el rechazo de una amistad.

.- Dime que esto no es por ella o abandono. Abandono este trabajo ahora mismo – siseó enfadado el rubio acercándose peligrosamente.

.- ¿Por quién? – pregunto sin saber muy bien de que hablaba el rubio, lo único que sabía es que si Draco se enfadaba podía llegar a ser muy peligroso.

.- Por Luna. Cornelius Fudge. Dime que no se trata de joder al tío que jode con tu mujer.

.- Ex mujer – aclaró Harry.

.- ¡Dímelo! – ordenó Draco, y Harry contestó sumiso.

.- No se trata de eso... no se trata de eso... exclusivamente – Draco gimió de impotencia por no poder golpear a Harry hasta hacerle entrar en razón. Escondió su rubia cabeza en el hueco que había en el cuello del moreno – ¿Oye qué dijimos cuando nos metimos en esto? Juguemos como si no...

.-... tuviéramos nada que perder – termino Draco por el en la misma posición.

.- Pues yo perdí algo. Perdí a alguien. Por eso estoy aquí - Draco resopló furioso ante las palabras del ex Gryffindor, volviendo a separarse de él.

.- Ahí está el problema – dijo el rubio volviendo a afrontar la mirada – ahora hay que robar dos cosas, y en el momento clave si no puedes tener ambas¿con cuál te quedarás? – Ahora fue el turno de resoplar de Harry, pero Draco continuó – Ten presente que Luna no se puede dividir en once.

.- Si el plan sigue su curso, no habrá que hacer esa elección...

Draco se le quedó mirando seriamente, el silencio invadió la habitación, Draco se tumbó en la cama mientras el moreno le miraba desde la pared en la que estaba apoyado, Harry sabía que el rubio tenía mil y un pensamientos en su cabeza así que por unos instantes decidió darle un respiro. Al cabo de un par de minutos de intenso silencio Harry se atrevió a preguntar.

.- ¿Cómo est...?

.- Buenísima – dijo Draco sin dejarle terminar.

.- Gracias.

Y sin más Harry salió de la habitación dejando al rubio con sus pensamientos, sabía que Draco seguiría a delante, que no se echaría para atrás, después de todo hablábamos de Draco Malfoy, y un Malfoy nunca se arrepiente de sus actos.

**

* * *

**

chico/chico

**

* * *

**

Capitulo XI – ¡Dime que no es por ella!

**Las Vegas, Nevada.**

La cara de Draco fue todo un poema al ver bajar por las escaleras nada más y nada menos que a Luna Lovengood, realmente estaba hermosa, había cambiado mucho y el tiempo no le podía haber sentado mejor, sedoso cabello rubio, ojos azules y silueta de modelo. Mientras está bajaba las escaleras Draco se volteó evitando que ella le viese, mientras Ron se quedaba fascinado viendo a la hermosa rubia.

.- Todavía no sé si podemos usarla, no he pillado su nombre... – comentó Ron.

.- Luna – susurro Draco apenas inaudiblemente.

.- ¿Qué? – Preguntó Ron sin oírle.

.- Se llama Luna.

Esa misma noche nuestros amigos seguían trabajando en la réplica exacta de la cámara de máxima seguridad del casino. Mientras un enfadado Draco Malfoy se acercaba a un Harry Potter que controlaba que todo saliese bien. Le agarró por el brazo y le metió en su habitación.

.- Hablemos.

.- Creo que no me has dejado mucha opción.

Draco furioso empujó al ex Gryffindor a la cama y le cubrió con su cuerpo. Sus miradas se encontraron. Plata vs. Esmeralda. Un duelo comenzó tiempo atrás en un vagón de un tren escarlata tras el rechazo de una amistad.

.- Dime que esto no es por ella o abandono. Abandono este trabajo ahora mismo – siseó enfadado el rubio.

.- ¿Por quién? – pregunto sin saber muy bien de que hablaba el rubio, lo único que sabía es que si Draco se enfadaba podía llegar a ser muy peligroso y la posición en la que estaban en ese preciso instante con el cuerpo del rubio encima no le dejaba pensar con claridad, sentía como llegaba hasta su olfato el intoxicante olor a after-shave de Draco.

.- Por Luna. Cornelius Fudge. Dime que no se trata de joder al tío que jode con tu mujer.

.- Ex mujer – aclaró Harry.

.- ¡Dímelo! – ordenó Draco, y Harry contestó sumiso.

.- No se trata de eso... no se trata de eso exclusivamente – Draco gimió de impotencia por no poder golpear a Harry hasta hacerle entrar en razón. Escondió su rubia cabeza en el hueco que había en el cuello del moreno – ¿Oye qué dijimos cuando nos metimos en esto? Juguemos como si no...

.-... tuviéramos nada que perder – termino Draco por él en la misma posición.

.- Pues yo perdí algo. Perdí a alguien. Por eso estoy aquí - Draco resopló furioso ante las palabras del ex Gryffindor.

.- Ahí está el problema – dijo el rubio volviendo a afrontar la mirada – ahora hay que robar dos cosas, y en el momento clave si no puedes tener ambas¿con cuál te quedarás? – Ahora fue el turno de resoplar de Harry, pero Draco continuó – Ten presente que Luna no se puede dividir en once.

.- Si el plan sigue su curso, no habrá que hacer esa elección...

Draco se le quedó mirando seriamente, y sin pensárselo dos veces eliminó el espacio que había entre ellos. Los labios de ambos se juntaron como imanes en un beso caótico y desenfrenado. La falta de aire les hizo separarse.

.- ¿Cómo est...?

.- Buenísima – dijo Draco sin dejarle terminar.

.- Gracias.

Pero esas palabras se ahogaron en un nuevo beso igual de apasionado, las manos de Draco no tardaron en introducirse dentro de la camisa del moreno y acariciar la tersa y bronceada piel de este. En cambio las manos de Harry revolvieron el siempre perfecto cabello platinado atrayendo a esa cabecita aún más a él si eso era posible. Sus lenguas bailaban una danza milenaria y sus cuerpos no tardaron en ser despojados de la ropa. Draco rompió el beso para dejar un húmedo camino por el pecho del moreno.

El moreno gimió dulcemente de placer, sabía que con Draco no iba a ser nada más que sexo, pero también sabía que sería del mejor sexo. No era su primera vez con el rubio ni nada por el estilo. Draco siempre era salvaje y apasionado en la cama, sus amantes hacían cola para poder pasar un rato a solas con él, pero el rubio siempre encontraba un hueco para Harry.

Las manos del rubio recorrían ávidas el cuerpo del moreno, mientras los besos aumentaban más si puede de intensidad. Harry harto de interpretar el papel pasivo decidió intercambiar los papeles, pero a cambio de lo que esperaba, el rubio no se molestó ni intentó cambiarlos de nuevo, sino que se dejó hacer, cosa que Harry aprovecho.

Tras tantos años sin tener entre sus brazos a su amante preferido Draco no iba a protestar por el cambio de papeles. Abrió los ojos y miro como el moreno lamía y besaba su pecho mientras sus manos acariciaban su trasero. Draco pensó que no podía aguantar mucho más como siguieran así iba a correrse sin que Harry hiciese nada. Intercambió de nuevo los papeles de cazador y presa, soltando un ronco gemido de placer al volver a cubrir al moreno con su cuerpo. Beso a Harry hambrientamente mientras sus manos estrecharon la redondez de los glúteos del moreno atrayéndole hacia él. Cuando las caderas de ambos entrechocaron ambos dejaron salir un hondo gemido de placer y abrieron los ojos. Los verdes ojos de Harry, se habían oscurecido de deseo mientras que los grises de Draco al contrario se habían aclarado hasta el punto de parecer casi blancos. Hasta en eso eran diferentes.

Draco decidió no seguir pensando ya que los gemidos de Harry, no le dejaban pensar con tranquilidad y pronto sus gemidos se unieron a los de Harry. Draco metió uno de sus dedos en la boca de Harry, y este no tardó en devorarlo haciendo que Draco gimiese fuertemente, cuando ese dedo abandonó la boca de Harry este al contrario de hace unos cuantos años no se tensó, sabía que Draco no le haría daño, nunca lo hacía, confiaba ciegamente en él.

Pronto los dedos de Draco abandonaron la entrada de Harry haciendo que este gimiese la perdida y volviese a abrir los ojos y enfocarlos en los azules de Draco. Negro vs. Blanco. Así era ahora la mirada de ambos. Mirada que no separaron mientras Draco se introducía en el interior de Harry haciendo que ambos soltaran un profundo gemido de placer...

_**

* * *

Continuará...**_

Mhmmm... Vamos entrando poco a poco en acción! Dejad Review diciendo que parte os ha gustado más para continuar una u otra, como os habéis dado cuenta, el asunto no cambia demasiado. Gracias por leer.

**o0O0o Selene o0O0o**


End file.
